Ghost bride: musical :
by south park girl 13
Summary: alguien trama una trampa para danny, sam y ember,asi que danny tendra que decidir entre la vida de sam, o renunciar al amor de sam incluso asta renunciar a su propia vida. este es un SxD y DxE.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ghost bride.**_

_**/musical/**_

_Danny phantom._

Jejeje hola , se que alguien ya escribio un musical de danny phantom, pero bueno se me iso una Buena idea jejeje, espero que no les moleste, esta historia la ise vasada en la peli de tim burton, corpse bride(el cadaver de la novia), me encanto esa peli desde que vi los cortos jejeje.

Tambien se que no me pertenecen ni;

Danny phantom, ya que le pertenese a Butch Hartman,

Las canciones que pondre en este fic,

Ni la peli de corpse bride(el cadaver de la novia) ya que es de tim burton.

En fin ya les eche mucho rollo aqui les dejo el fic y espero que les agrade;

Capitulo 1; ENTRE EL DINERO Y LOS FANTASMAS.

De una ves aclaro algunas cosas, para que no se queden con la duda(jejejejeje):

Aqui ellos ya tienen 18 años, y tuncker esta comprometido con valerie.

Era mañana en anity park, pronto abra un baile para la graduacin, es por eso que llega la pregunta y aquien llevare?

Danny: pero como se lo digo.

Tuncker: pues solo dile que si quiere ir con tigo al baile y ya.

Danny: pero no es tan sensillo.

Tuncker: pero vamos es sam, ademas solo iran como amigos.

Danny: pero yo la quiero mas que solo una amiga.

Tuncker: pues dicelo, todabia estas a tiempo.

Danny: si creo que tienes razon.

En eso pasa por el pasillo sam, que abre su casillero y danny se acerca a ella:

Danny: muy bien aqui voy.

Danny: hola sam.

Sam: hola, que gusto verte.

Danny: parese que estas algo molesta.

Sam; un poco, sabes que es esto.

Ella le enseña unos guantes de color café con pelusita.

Danny: si unos guantes pero eso que tiene de malo?

Sam: que, que tiene de malo, son de piel, pobre animal que no creen que sienten, sabes que eso me molesta.

Danny: entonces por que los tienes?

Sam: me los dio mi mama, dice que para que lusca mas como de la clase que deberia ser.

Danny: sabes pero tu eres Linda como eres.

Sam: enserio piensas eso?

El la toma de su rostro en furesido y triste y le dice:

Danny: por supuesto eres la mas Linda, no importa como te vistas, por que asi te a……

En eso dash sierra del casillero de sam y les dice:

Dash: miren a la pareja de perdedores, jajaja.

Danny: callate dash eso no te incumbe.

Dash: se nota que todabia no tienes pareja para el baile o me equivoco?

Danny: e….pues yo…

Sam mas enfuresida de lo que estaba le dice a dash :

Sam: claro que el ya tiene pareja para el baile, por que ira con migo algun problema?

Dash: jajajajajaja se nota que estas desesperado, lastima te gane a paulina , pero no se por que pierdo el tiempo con tigo, mejor me voy.

Danny: si mejor.

Dash: a pero antes de irme te dejo un regalito.

El lo toma de la camisa y le da un puñetaso dejandolo tirado en el piso, el se va riendo mientras sam corre a alludarlo a levantarse.

Sam; danny estas vien?

Danny: si eso creo.

Sam: lamento aber dicho eso.

Danny: decir que?

Sam: lo de el baile, deberdad si no quieres ir con migo yo no tenia derecho a decir eso.

El la toma del rostro y le dice tiernamente:

Danny: no, no digas eso por que estaria encantado en ser tu compañero para el baile.

Sam: enserio, quieres ser mi compañero para el baile?

El la toma de la cintura y le dice asercandose a ella:

Danny: no solo para el baile sino de tu vida.

Sam; danny yo….

El pone un dedo en sus labios y le dice:

Danny: no digas nada.

Entices quita su mano de su boca y la toma suavemente de su rostro, besandola tiernamente, y ella solo se deja llevar por el beso, despues se separan para tomar aire y le dice sam le dice a danny:

Sam:te amo danny.

_**Danny;Desde aquel momento en que te vi**_

_**No he dejado de pensar en ti**_

_**Y aunque solo fue una vez**_

_**Cai rendido a tus pies**_

_**Y no se como acercarme a ti**_

_**Preguntarte si quieres salir**_

_**Empezarte a conquistar**_

_**Hasta llegarte a enamorar**_

_**Niña en mi mente estas**_

_**Y no te puedo olvidar**_

_**Todo el tiempo pensando en ti**_

_**Y no te puedo encontrar**_

_**Niña donde andaras**_

_**Si en mis sueños siempre estas**_

_**Eres dueña de mi alma**_

_**Eres toda mi felicidad**_

_**Sam:Quiero descubrir como eres tu**_

_**Y abrazarte bajo el cielo azul**_

_**Con el tiempo tu sabras**_

_**Que esto no es casualidad**_

_**Sueño con tenerte junto a mi**_

_**Danny:Ya veras que yo te hare feliz**_

_**Solo dame una señal**_

_**Para yo te pueda amar**_

_**Niña en mi mente estas**_

_**Y no te puedo olvidar**_

_**Todo el tiempo pensando en ti**_

_**Y no te puedo encontrar**_

_**Niña donde andaras**_

_**Si en mis sueños siempre estas**_

_**Eres dueña de mi alma**_

_**Sam;Eres toda mi felicidad**_

_**Y ya me quiero mirar en esos ojos de mar**_

_**Con los que tanto sueño**_

_**Solo dame una señal.**_

despues de la cancion ella abraza a danny, mientras suena el timbre, acabando asi los tantos años de estudio , para solo regresar al baile que seria la despedida de muchos compañeros , pero ala ves el inicio de una nueva vida:

Despues de esto danny, sam y tucker se despiden,entonces todos empiesan a cantar llenos de felicidad:

**Dash(golpeando a un chico):hoy para mi es un dia especial**

**hoy saldre por la noche.**

**Sam:podre vivir lo que el mundo nos da **

**cuando el sol ya se esconde **

**Valerie(abarazando a tocker):podre cantar una dulce cancion **

**ala luz de la luna **

**paulina(abrazando una foto de danny como fantasma): acariciar y besar a mi amor como no lo hice nunca.**

**Todos;¿que pasara que misterio habra?**

**puede ser migran noche**

**y al despertar ya mi vida sabra **

**algo que no conoce.**

**Danny(tomando a sam de la cintura):caminare abrasando a mi amor **

**por las calles sin rumbo.**

**Tucker(asercandocele a Valerie,para robarle un beso):descubrire que el amor es mejorcuando todo esta obscuro (Valerie solo lo empuja, dandose la vuelta)**

**Sam(abrasando a tucker y danny):y sin hablar nuestros pasos se iran **

**a buscar a otra puerta.**

**Danny:que se abrira como mi corazon**

**cuando ella se aserca**

**todos:¿que pasara que misterio habra?**

**puede ser migran noche.**

**Tucker:y al despertar ya mi vida sabra **

**algo que no conoce**

**danny:sera, sera esta noche ideal **

**que ya nunca se olvida **

**paulina;podre reir y cantar y bailar**

**disfrutando la vida **

**sam;olvidare la tristeza y el mal**

**y las penas del mundo **

**valerie:y escuchare los violines cantar**

**en la noche sin rumbo**

**todos:(saliendo de la puerta de la escuela)¿que pasara que misterio habra,puede ser mi gran noche.**

**Danny:(caminando con sam agarrados de la mano)y al despertar ya mi vida sabra algo que no conoce**

**todos;¿que pasara que misterio habra?**

**puede ser mi gran noche**

**¿que pasara que misterio habra?**

**puede ser mi gran noche aver si te respiro.**

Danny besa a sam pero estos se separan, al oir una vos muy familiar:

jack fentom: "DANNY, SAM" PERO QUE PASA AQUI?

Danny: e papa yo puedo explicartelo.

Señora manson: pues tambien espero una explicacion señorita.

Sam: pues veras………….

En eso entra la mama de danny y les dice giñandole un ojo a danny:

Madie fentom: yo se lo que pasa, por que no vienen a cenar a nuestra casa , y aclaramos todo.

Señora mansom: estabien pero espero una muy Buena explicacion.

Danny y sam: QUE?.

mientaras en el mundo fantasma…………

una fantasma dormia profundamente en su cama, su cabellera era verde agua , y en sus ojos tenia marcas de color negro que mostraba su look rokero, mientras alado de su cama una sombra toma al guitarra de esta, este sale rapido de su cuarto, disiendo con una risa malebola:

Vlad: por fin el plan para eliminar a Daniel se iniciara, para conquistar el mundo, y a madie jajajajajajajaja.

mientras en la casa fentom todos estan arreglando todo para la cena, aunque danny estaba un poco nervioso, que digo un poco bastante:

danny: todo deve estar perfecto.

Madie fentom; calmate danny todo estara bien para cuando llege sam y sus padres.

Danny: esque tu no los conoces, y es que…….

Jazz lo calma tomandolo del hombro:

Jazz: calma danny, todo saldra bien.

Danny: eso espero.

Tock, Tock,Tock.

Madie fentom; bueno parese que ya llegaron.

Jack fentom: yo abrire

Jazz y danny: ¡NO

Jazz; mejor abrire yo.

Ella va y abre la puerta , viendo a la familia de sam bestida super elegante exepto sam que iva vestida igual como siempre.

Jazz: bienvenidos los estabamos esperando.

Ellos entran , y sam corre a abrasar a danny, el solo se sonrroja.

Sam: hola danny.

Danny: hola princesa, en que gran lio nos metimos.

Sam; si.

Danny: pero no te preocupes ellos entenderan.

Sam: eso espero.

Ellos se sientan en la mesa, todo al principio paresia en silencio, asta que la madre de sam rompe el silencio:

Señora manson: y bien que explicacion me van a dar?

Sam; mama.

Señor manson: si tu madre tien razon, que pasa señorita?

Sam: pues…veran

Danny; sam y yo somos novios, yo la amo demasiado.

Sam: yo tambien lo amo, pero lo que no entiendo es para que la cena, dani y yo solo somos novios, no nos vamos a casar o si?(a fue ocurrencia mia jejejeje :P)

Danny: o si?

Madie fentom: pues a mi me parese una estupenda idea.

Jazz; concuerdo con tigo.

Jack fentom: no seria demasiado pronto?

Entra un silencio en la habitacion, cuendo el aliento de Danny se ase presente, y dice en su mente:

Danny: no por que ahora.

Y sam al notar su preocupacion le dice en voz baja:

Sam: danny que pasa?

Danny; nada, no pasa nada, pero tengo que irme, no tardo.

El se empiesa a parar de su asiento, cuando una voz lo detiene:

Jack fentom: adonde vas danny, esto todabia no acaba.

Madie fentom: jack que susede?

Jazz: si papa que pasa?

Señora manson: lo que me pregunto que le podrian ofreser a mi sam?

Jack fentom: a que se refiere?

Señora manson: a que como saben sam es mi heredera y solo quiero lo mejor para ella.

Sam; mama ya basta.

Señor manson:mi esposa tiene razon sam nesesita alguien que este a su nivel.

Sam: papa.

Jazz; pero ellos se quieren, aqui el dinero es lo de menos.

Jack fentom; jazz no te metas en esto.

Señora mansom: claro que no, el dinero es lo que mas importa, pero ustedes que saben de dinero, lo unico que saben aser es cazar fantasmas.

Jack fentom: QUE? QUE ESTA TRATANDO DE DECIR?

Madie fentom; JACK YA BASTA.

Señor manson: QUE USTED USTED ES UN FRACASO AL IGUAL QUE SU HIJO.

Danny; claro que no.

Sam: danny tiene razon, y ademas yo lo quiero por lo que es , y no por el estupido dinero.

Madie fentom: usted no puede décir eso de mi hijo, el no es un fracasado al contrario yo estoy sumamente orgullosa de el, pero claro ustedes no saben eso porque nisiquiera toman en cuenta las deciciones de su hija.

Señora manson: que me esta diciendo que no se como tartar a mi hija.

Jazz: ya basta.

Y asi sige la discucion, asta que se olle un ruido abajo de la mesa de donde sale: .

"SOY EL FANTASMA DE LAS CAJAS"

señora y señor manson: AHAAAAAAAAA¡

danny: por que, por que hoy?

Madie fentom; asia donde se fue?

Jazz; asia las escaleras.

asi los papas de sam salen corriendo, mientras jack y madie fentom lo persigen, mientras sam cubre a danny y cambia a fantasma, y jazz saca a sus padres de el comedor para que danny entre en accion.(claro sin que danny sepa)

danny; es hora de regrasar a donde viniste.

El saca el termo fentom y mete al fantasma en el.

Todos vuelven a entrar al comedor, pero claro dani ya avia cambiado de fantasma a chico normal,pero los problemas se ponian cada ves peor.

Señora manson: esto es culpa de usted jack fentom y su hijo.

Jack fentom; por supuesto que no, mi hijo no tiene nada que ver en esto.

Sam: YA VASTA MAMA, YA ESTOY ARTA DE QUE SIEMPRE QUIERAS CONTROLARME PERO YA NO MAS, POR QUE YO AMO ADANNY Y ESO TU NI NADIE LO VA A CAMBIAR.

La mama de sam la toma del brazo y le dice;

Sam; tu callate sam y vamonos de una ves de este lugar no quiero que vuelvas a ver a nadie que tenga que ver con los fentom.

Ellos salen de la casa fentom y danny le dice enojado a su padre:

Danny; por que, por que lo isiste.

Jack fentom: por que son unos tontos, solo nos insultaban y….

Danny; ya basta, ya estoy arto de que siempre me protejan.

Jack fentom: Daniel keith fentom te proivo ver a esa tal sam.

Danny: tu no me puedes proivir ver a sam.

Madie fentom: jack ya vasta.

**Danny: Eh papa mirame **

**voltea y habla conmigo **

**¿Yo crecí según el plan? **

**¿Y tu piensas que yo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo**

**haciendo las cosas que yo quiero hacer? **

**Pero hiere cuando tu desaprobas desde el principio **

**Y ahora yo intento hacerlo difícilmente **

**Yo apenas quiero hacerlo orgulloso **

**Yo nunca voy a ser bueno para ti**

**Jack fentom:Yo no puedo pretender eso **

**Yo asi**

**Danny:Y tu no puedes cambiarme **

**Porque Nosotros lo perdimos todos **

**Nada dura para siempre **

**Jack fentom:Yo lo siento **

**Yo no puedo ser perfecto **

**Ahora simplemente es demasiado tarde y **

**Nosotros no podemos regresar **

**Yo lo siento **

**Yo no puedo ser perfecto **

**Danny;Yo intento no pensar **

**Sobre el dolor que yo siento dentro **

**Todos los días tu gastaste conmigo **

**Ahora estoy lejos**

**Y se siente como si tu ya no me cuidaras **

**Jack fentom:Y ahora yo intento hacerlo difícilmente? **

**Danny:Yo apenas quiero hacerlo orgulloso **

**Yo nunca voy a ser bueno bastante para usted **

**Yo no puedo resistir otra lucha **

**Y nada es bien **

**Jack fentom:Porque nosotros lo perdimos todos **

**Nada dura para siempre **

**Yo lo siento **

**Yo no puedo ser perfecto **

**Ahora simplemente es demasiado tarde y **

**Nosotros no podemos regresar **

**Yo lo siento **

**Yo no puedo ser perfecto **

**Danny:Nada va a cambiar las cosas que usted dijo **

**Nada va a doblar a la derecha de nuevo **

**Por favor no se vuelva su atrás **

**Yo no puedo creer que es duro **

**Simplemente para hablar con usted **

**Jack fentom:Pero usted no entiende **

**'Cuz nosotros lo perdimos todos **

**Nada dura para siempre **

**Yo lo siento **

**Yo no puedo ser perfecto **

**Ahora simplemente es demasiado tarde y **

**Nosotros no podemos regresar **

**Yo lo siento **

**Yo no puedo ser perfecto **

**'Cuz nosotros lo perdimos todos **

**Nada dura para siempre **

**Yo lo siento **

**Yo no puedo ser perfecto **

**Ahora simplemente es demasiado tarde y **

**Nosotros no podemos regresar **

**Yo lo siento **

**Danny:Yo no puedo ser perfecto.**

El se sube enojado a su recamara mientras madie y jazz lo miran enojadas:

Madie fentom : deberas que no te entiendo, como pudiste jack.

Jack fentom: que queries que isiera.

Madie fentom: pues apollarlo, o acaso no recuerdads cuando tu y yo eramos novios.

Jazz; ya vasta los dos, ya an echo vastante,ire a ablar con danny.

Jazz sube a la habitacion de danny, pero esta esta cerrada con seguro, asi que toca la puerta y dice:

Jazz: danny?

Danny: por fabor jazz quiero estar solo.

Jazz: por favor danny abre la puerta.

Este abre la puerta un poco triste mientras jazz entra y se sienta a su lado;

Jazz; estas bien.

Danny: tu que crees.

Jazz; lo siento fue una tonta pregunta.

Danny: deberdad jazz, no tengo ganas de ablar.

Jazz: lose, y tambien se que papa es algo…………e…..sobreprotector.

Danny; pero ya a arruinado bastante mi vida.

Jazz: no, el lo ase por que te quiere.

Afuera del cuarto los escuchaba su padre con tristesa, y se va, mientras jazz besa la frente de danny diciendole antes de salir:

Jazz: no te preocupes ya veras que todo se solucionara.

Ella sale de la habitacion mientras danny se combierte en fantasma y traspasa la pared:

Danny: espero que te encuentres sam.

Mientras esta sam en el balcon de su habitacion llorando diciendose a si misma:

Sam: como los odio siempre quieren controlarme, por que no entienden que yo quiero estar alado de danny, como me gustaria que estubiera a mi lado.

En eso danny se para atras de ella y le dice:

Danny; no te preocupes yo siempre estare a tu lado.

Sam voltea y lo besa muy contenta de verlo, al separase sam le dice a danny:

Sam: me alegra verte.

Danny: a mi tambien.

Sam; pero que vamos a aser, esto se complico mas de lo que esperabamos, mi madre ara todo lo posible para separanos nisiquiera me dejara ir al baile con tigo, que vamos a aser?.

Danny: pues ir al baile, recuerdas soy tu pareja, confia en mi ya veras.

Este para combenserla la besa, para esperar una solucion a todo lo que paso esa noche.

Fin del capitulo

bueno espero que les alla gustado el primer capitulo, en fin en la peli el matrimonio es acordado y aqui es al contario no lo aseptan, algo asi como romeo y julieta, bueno las canciones son; **_mi gran noche_**, la verdad no se quien rallos la canta jejeje. **_Perfect_** de simple plan, y **_niña, _**de reik. porfa me gustaria saber si quieren lemon para los siguientes capitulos, les dare la respuesta en el siguiente capitulo.

Besos y abrazos, su amiga: **maga obscura. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, aqui les traigo el Segundo capitulo y pues sobre lo del lemon, al pareser la malloria dijo que si lo pusiera, y no los tacho de pervertidos esta bien, y grasias, de echo agrege un lemon a este capitulo, aunque no muy descrito, es muy corto, bastante corto ya que no soy muy Buena para esto de escribir lemons, pero bueno espero que les guste:**

Capitulo 2: LA NOCHE DEL ESCAPE.

Por fin es la noche del baile , pero no todo marchaba vien , sobre todo en la casa fentom:

Danny se encontraba en su cuarto,arreglandose su corbata para ir al baile, el baja las escaleras y se encuentra con su padre que seguiaa molesto por lo de la cena, solo se miran fijamente, pero danny dispuesto a ir al baile ,el abre la puerta pero su padre solo le dice antes de que el salga:

Jack fentom: a donde crees que vas jovencito.

Danny: a el baile con sam, si no te molesta llego tarde.

Jack fentom: te prohibi que vieras a esa chica,asi que no saldras a ningun baile.

Danny: pues detenme.

El sale de la casa mientras jack solo le grita pero el no escucha y se va corriendo asta un callejon donde se transforma en fantasma.

Mientras en la habitacion de sam……….

Ella se encontraba sentada con un vestido morado con negro(como el que lucio en el capitulo del baile) en el tocador cepillandose el cabello, ella solo se decia en su mente.

Sam: espero que llege pronto, me pregunto que estara tramando?

En eso se levanta y se dirije asia su balcon, mirando las estrellas y decia:

Sam: no importan los obstaculos yo se que siempre estaras a mi lado.

En eso danny se para atras de ella invisible y la abraza, despues se ase visible,

La besa y le dice:

Danny: y ten eso siempre en mente yo jamas te dejare sola.

Sam: danny, me alegra verte.

Danny; a mi tambien, disculpa que me tardara un poco, tuve problemas al salir.

Sam: no te preocupes lo importante es que llegaste, ahora el problema es como vamos a salir mis papas me tienen vijilada.

Danny; tu solo confia en mi.

El la toma de la cintura, y se empiesan a elevar en el cielo, sam solo miraba dulcemente a danny, mientras danny se sonrrojaba.

En eso sam le dice a danny;

Sam; danny sabes e pensado en lo nuestro, y me e estado preguntando, que vamos a aser?

Danny: creeo que ya se pero solo si tu estas dispuesta.

Sam: si por supuesto de que se trata?

Danny; pues si te gustaria fugarte con migo.

Sam: que?

Danny: pues claro solo si tu quieres.

Sam: por supuesto que me ire con tigo.

**Danny:Bésame**

**tan extraño es**

**tienes el sabor**

**de lo equivocado.**

**Sam:Debe ser**

**que desde hace un mes**

**todo entre los dos**

**se nos ha mezclado.**

**Los dos :Y ahora es como si recien te conociera.**

**Eres fresca y en el viento**

**te haces brisa cuando llegas.**

**Danny: Yo te dire lo que podemos hacer**

**hablemonos ha econdidas, nena.**

**Sam;Estemos donde nadie esté.**

**Los dos;Hagamos de nuestro amor **

**el secreto mas profundo **

**aunque lo cante todo el mundo**

**y qué!**

Ellos llegan al baile y danny se transforma en chico de Nuevo, todos los miran asombrados mientras estos bailan y sigen cantando.

**Los dos:Nunca lo podrán saber**,

**pongamos mucho cuidado **

**en lo que hacemos **

**y delante de quién. **

**Es solo cuestión de ver **

**y hablando como si nada **

**que nos escapemos te propondré. **

**Danny:Como ves **

**lo que sucedió **

**aunque haga que no **

**me está preocupando. **

**Y a la vez **

**verte sonreir, **

**tu sonrisa en mil **

**siempre te distingue. **

**Sam:El placer de hacer exacto lo incorrecto. **

**La paródica alegría de oponernos ante el resto. **

**Danny;Yo te diré lo que podemos hacer **

**amémonos a escondidas, nena. **

**Los dos:Estemos dónde nadie esté. **

**Hagámos de nuestro amor **

**el secreto más profundo **

**aunque lo cante todo el mundo **

**y qué! **

**Nunca lo podrán saber, **

**pongamos mucho cuidado **

**en lo que hacemos **

**y delante de quién. **

**Es solo cuestión de ver **

**y hablando como si nada **

**que nos escapemos te propondré.**

En eso entran dos tipos de negro, y todo entra en silencio y estos dicen:

Tipos de negro:Estamos buscando a samanta manson, alguien sabe donde esta?

Todos se asen a un lado, dejando al descubierto a sam y danny, se dirigen asia ella, y danny les dice enojado;

Danny: que es lo que quieren

Tipos de negro: sabes chico no te metas en lo que no te importa.

Danny: pero que dices.

Tipos de negro: aste a un lado chico, samanta tu madre te esta buscando te prohibio venir a este baile y sobre todo venir con el.

Sam: pues no ire.

Tipos de negro: lo lamento señorita pero su mama nos encargo llevarla a casa y eso aremos.

La toman del brazo, y se la llevan mientras sam le dice a danny:

Sam: danny te estare esperando.

Danny: jamas te dejare sola confia en mi.

Se le aserca tocker y le dice:

Tocker: olle danny que pasa con lo de sam, ya son novios?

Danny: si pero nuestros padres no lo aprueban.

Valerie: pues que injusto de su parte no?

Danny: si pero no tengo tiempo de charlar ire por sam.

El sale corriendo por la puerta y al salir se combierte en fantasma, y se va volando asta que su aliento fantasma se ase presente y este boltea y ve un rayo de plasma lo detiene pero por suerte logra esquivar, voltea y ve a ember flotando enfrente de el y esta le dice furiosa:

Ember: tu tienes algo que me pertenese y lo quiero de vuelta.

Ella le lansa otro rayo pero danny lo logra esquivar, y le dice:

Danny: yo no tengo nada tuyo.

Ember: porsupuesto que tu la tienes y la quiero de regreso.

Danny: no tego tu tiempo ember me tengo que ir.

Ella se le pone enfrente y le dice:

Ember: tu no iras a ningun lado, asta que me regreses mi guitarra.

Danny: que yo no tengo tu guitarra, quien te dijo eso?

Ember: eso no es nesesario que te diga quien me lo dijo,si tu la tomaste y me dejaste una nota diciendome que tu la tenias y que si queria volver a verla te tendria que enfrentar.

Danny: que o no te deje ninguna nota, y no se donde esta tu guitarra.

Mientras una opersona entre los arboles tenia la guitarra en las manos y pone la pone en el del dibujo del Corazon, le lanza un rayo a danny y ember, pero danny se percata del rayo y lo esquiba, pero ember no corre con la misma suerte, y es alcansada por el rayo callendo al suelo, y danny corre a levantarla pero ella no responde.

Danny: ember estas bien? Responde ember?

Ember poco a poco despierta y solo se queda mirando los hermosos ojos verdes de danny, y empiesa a acariciar su rostro, pero entonces reaccciona, lo empuja y le dice:

Ember: si estoy bien gracias por notarlo pero no necesito tu lastiama, asi que aste a un lado y sera mejor que te vallas, pero nos volveremos a ver y esta ves quiero ver mi guitarra entendiste.

Ella se va volando muy molesta mientras danny tambien se va cuando, este se voltea ember lo mira desde lejos suspira mientras se va.

Mientras en en la habitacion de sam……..

Ella se encontraba en su cuarto llorando con su vestido morado ella saca una maleta debajo de su cama y empiesa a guardar algunas cosas, mientras se dice en su mente:

Sam; por que, por que mi mama se mete en mi vida, ya estoy arta de que quieran controlarme, sere mas feliz lejos de ellos, entre mas lejos mejor, solo espero que no tardes mucho danny.

En eso danny aterrisa en su balcon y se acerca asia ella mientras sam sierra su maleta, y al voltear se encuentra con danny y lo abraza y comienza a llorar, y este solo le levanta el rostro y le dice:

Danny: sam te encuentras bien?

Sam: si estoy bien, yo ay….. danny.

Esta vuelve a entrar en llanto y lo vuelve a abrazar, mientras danny le dice:

Danny; calma sera mejor que ya nos vallamos.

Sam: si creo que tienes razon.

Ella toma su amaleta mientras danny la toma de la cintura y se van volando asta la casa de danny donde se detienen y sam le pregunta:

Sam: danny que asemos aqui?

Danny; solo ire por unas cosas esperame aqui, no tardo.

Este se eleva asta su habitacion donde atraviesa la pared y se transforma en chico de Nuevo,de su armario toma una maleta y empieza a echar cosas en ella, y mientras en lo observaba jazz en la puerta ella entra y le dice:

Jazz; danny que ases, por que sacaste esa maleta?

Danny: jazz, yo lo lamento pero me ire de la casa.

Jazz; pero danny por que?

Danny: lo lamento jazz pero yo ya no tengo nada que aser aqui.

Jazz: por que dices eso todos te queremos mucho, esa no es razon para irte.

Danny: lo lamento jazz pero es una decision que ya tome y no abra nadie quien lo impida.

Jazz: pues solo te puedo decir…….., buena suerte te estare esperando aqui para cuando quieras volver.

Danny: grasias jazz

Jazz; tienes todo mi Apoyo hermanito.

Ella lo abraza, y le da un poco de dinero, y le dice antes de irse:

Jazz: toma danny por si lo necesitas, suerte hermano espero que encuentres tu felicidad.

Danny; gracias, asta luego hermanita.

Ella sale de la habitacion pero se queda obserbando en la puerta, mantras danny se vuelve a transformar, y atraviesa la pared con la maleta en la mano.

Jazz: suerte hermano.

Mientras danny va volando con sam a su lado y este le pregunta:

Danny: y bien me dijiste ase rato que sabias a donde iriamos.

Sam: si, mi madre una ves me dio una tarjeta de credito, y me dijo que lo gastara en lo que quisiera, y yo compre una pequeña casa alado del mar, pero claro yo no le dije a mi madre ya que la compre por si algun dia me iba de casa no me encontraran, asi que bueno creo que hoy es el momento de usarla no?

Danny: me parese bien.

Ellos aterrizan en una pequeña casita aldo del mar y entran.

Danny se combierte de Nuevo en chico y le dice a sam:

Danny: valla es muy Linda.

Sam: si es Linda por eso la compre.

Danny: pero sabes que es mas bello.

Sam: que?

El la toma de la mano volteandola asia el, y tomandola del rostro le dice dulcemente, mientras ella se perdia en sus preciosos ojos azules.

Danny: estar alado de la mujer mas Hermosa que jamas alla visto.

Ellos se van asercando, asta que sus labios se unen en un dulce y tierno beso, pero poco a poco se fue asiendo mas apasionado, danny empesaba a besar su cuello, mientras sam empesaba a gemir de plaser, asta que poco a poco danny empesaba a vajar el cierre de el bestido de sam, y sus manos empesaban a acariciarla, y bueno ya despues ya saben que paso, para no ser exacta jejeje.

Bueno en fin, mientras en casa de danny……

Al pareser los padres de danny no se aviandado cuenta de que danny se avia marchado, y jazz no avia dicho nada, la madre de danny subia las escaleras y entra a el cuarto de danny y dice:

Madie fentom: danny, danny estas bien estas muy callado, danny?

Ella va asta la cama de danny y se encuentra con la sorpresa de no encontrar a danny, en eso entra jazz y le toca el hombro de su madre y le dice;

Jazz: mama danny no esta.

Madie fentom; que en donde esta?

Jazz: el……el….se fue mama.

Madie fentom: que……

Jazz: danny se a ido, con sam.

Madie fentom: pero a donde.

Jazz: eso no lo se, solo lo vi cuando se marchaba.

Madie fentom; y por que no lo detubiste, mas bien por que no nos avisate señorita.

Jazz; por que………

En eso se olle que tocan la puerta fuerte mente, y una vos que dice;

Señora manson; EN DONDE ESTA?

Ellas vajan para ver que pasa donde se encuetran a los padres de sam, bastante enfadados, y a jack fentom apunto de estallar del enfado.

Madie fentom; que esta pasando aqui por que tanto alboroto.

Señora manson: por que, por que, por que su hijo se rapto a mi hija,por eso y e venido a por ella.

Jack fentom: pues les dije que su hija no esta en esta casa, mas bien su hija que se supone estaba en el baile con el.

Madie fentom; de echo jack, danny no esta.

Jack fentom; que pero ……

Madie fentom; el hullo con sam, quien sabe adonde.

Jack fentom: que pero por que no los detubiste?

Madie fentom; yo no vi nada me lo acaba de decir jazz.

Jack fentom; bien señorita que puedes decir ante esto.

Jazz; pues si yo vi cuando se fue y no lo pude detener, por que ellos tomaron esa decisision, y creo que es mejor para ellos.

Madie fentom; pero hija no pensate bien las cosas que tal si les pasa algo.

Jazz: mama ellos estaran bien, ya estan lo vasatante grandes como para cuidarse solos no?

Señora manson: de no aver sido por su hijo mi sam no abria escapado.

Jazz; mas bien si usted la ubiera apollado no abria pasado esto.

Señora manson: y quien eres tu para decirme como tartar a mi hija?

Jazz; yo solo le digo lo que es mejor para sam.

Señor manson: ya dejense de discusiones sera mejor que pensemos en donde buscarlos, quien sabe en que lugar esten.

Mieentras danny se encontraba con sam en recostados en la cama, solo los cubria una sabana, mientras sam le dice a danny acurrucandose en su pecho:

Sam; sabes nunca crrei que llegaria este momento.

Danny; sabes es un sueño echo realidad.

Sam: si de el cual no me gustaria despertar jamas.

En el mundo fantasma…………

Ember se encontraba en su cama llorando, con una fotografia de un chico en su mano, y decia;

Ember: no se que me pasa, por que no lo puedo sacar de mi mente, si tan solo estubieras a mi lado, me gustria estar en este momento con tigo, si tu eres la persona que mas quiero por que, por que pinso en ese chico fantasma, en su sonrrisa sus hermosos ojos, por que, sera que me estoy enamorando de el……………….

En eso tocan la puerta y esta deja la foto aldo de su cama, seca sus lagrimas y se dirije a abrir la puerta, y al abrirla se encuentra con una no muy grata sorpresa:

Ember: si le puedo alludar en algo?

Vlad: pues la veradad, es que no, e venido a verte a ti.

Ember: ami, para que?

Vlad: pues para proponerte un trato.

Ember: asi pero discupla pero te conosco?

Vlad: no, pero yo ati si y me e dado cuenta de que a ti te gusta el chico fantasma.

Ember: o,o que ….no.porsupuesto que no…yo…

Vlad: pero claro que si se te nota en tu Mirada.

Ember: pero yo….que tengo que ver en esto.

Vlad; pues yo te daria la oportunidad de que estubieras alado de el chico fantasma.

Ember; y tu que ganarias.

Vlad; pues solo el desaserme de mi peor enemigo y verte feliz.

Ember: pero el…..ya vasta voy apensarlo.

Vlad; pues no lo pienses mucho.

Ella lo acompaña asta la puerta y el antes de irse le da una tarjeta y le dice:

Vlad: toma llamame cuando lo allas pensado mejor.

Ember solo sierra la puerta, y se tira en su cama pensando en el chico fantasma, en el momento en que el rayo la toco y el fue asu rescate, en eso ella se para y empieza a cantar:

**Ember(viendo la foto):Cada mañana**

**cuando despierto,**

**viene el recuerdo**

**de tu último beso.**

**Cada mañana**

**cuando amanesco,**

**busco el perfume**

**que dejó tu cuerpo.**

**Cada que tengo**

**un sentimiento,**

**creo que tambien tú**

**lo estás sintiendo.**

**Y cada momento**

**que vivo a tu lado,**

**es tan hermoso**

**no quiero olvidarlo**

aqui empiesa a recordar a danny, y empiesan a caer lagrimas de sus ojos.

**Ember:CADA MAÑANA,**

**CADA TE QUIERO,**

**ESTÁ EN MI MENTE**

**Y EN MIS SENTIMIENTOS.**

**CADA CARICIA**

**Y CADA BESO,**

**NO SE ME OLVIDA**

**NI POR UN MOMENTO.**

**CADA MAÑANA . . .**

**Cada mañana**

**que salgo a la calle,**

**estás presente**

**en cada detalle.**

**Cada mañana**

**cuando camino,**

**siento tu cuerpo**

**cerca del mío.**

**Cada que tengo**

**un sentimiento,**

**creo que tambien tú**

**lo esás sintiendo.**

**Cada momento**

**que vivo a tu lado,**

**es tan hermoso**

**no quiero olvidarlo.**

**CADA MAÑANA,**

**CADA TE QUIERO,**

**ESTÁ EN MI MENTE**

**Y EN MIS SENTIMIENTOS.**

**CADA CARICIA**

**Y CADA BESO,**

**NO SE ME OLVIDA**

**NI POR UN MOMENTO.**

**Y solo espero,**

**ese momento**

**que te vuelva a ver,**

**porque siento**

**que me enfermo**

**si no estoy junto a ti.**

**El cielo me inventó para ti...**

**CADA MAÑANA,**

**CADA TE QUIERO,**

**ESTÁ EN MI MENTE**

**Y EN MIS SENTIMIENTOS.**

**CADA CARICIA**

**Y CADA BESO,**

**NO SE ME OLVIDA**

**NI POR UN MOMENTO.**

**CADA MAÑANA...**

**CADA MAÑANA...**

Ella toma el telefono y la tarjeta que le dio vlad, y le llama diciendole:

Ember: bueno, ya lo pense bien y entro a tu plan.

Fin del capitulo

bueno, espero que les alla gustado el capitulo, las canciones que agrege son **yo te dire**,de Miranda y **cada mañana** de reik, ahora no puse muchas ya que creo que me falto inspiracion, y bueno me demore unpoco ya que estube un poco ocupada, pero buenocomo lo prometi aqui esta, y espero pronto tener el tercer capitulo, y rtalves ahorita no le encuentren similitude con corpse bride, pero ya en los demas capitulos tendran ya un poco de similitude, y por supuesto grasias por sus mensajes.

Besos y abrazos su amiga;

**Maga obscura ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo jejeje, aqui esta el capitulo 3 espero que sea de su agrado, jejejeje, en fin de una ves aviso que en este fic va a ser pura mermelada , y perdonen el retraso, ya saben me atacaron los examenes, jejeje, bueno al fic:

Capitulo 3:PROMESAS.

Bueno esto comienza con un sueño, mas bien una pesadilla de sam, ella se encontraba parada enfrente de una iglesia vestida de negro como si fuera a ir a un funeral, ella va entrando,y se dice a si misma:

Sam: pero, en donde estoy, que es todo esto.

Ella va caminando asta la puerta donde ve a danny, parado en el altar, junto con una chica que sam no lograba reconocer, ella solo se queda parada observando, y cominsan a salir lagrimas de sus ojos, diciendose en su mente:

Sam: que es todo esto, por que, que esta pasando, quien es ella?

En eso cuando una de sus lagrimas cae al suelo de este emerge una rosa de color negro, y danny levanta el velo de la chica, descubriendoler el rostro, y tal paresia que era ember , danny la toma de la cintura y la besa, mientras sam entre llantos empiesa a gritar:

Sam; DANNY, DANNY.

La rosa la toma de la pierna y la va embolviendo, mientras ella sige gritando, y se empiesa a oir una vos que dice:

" ES TU DESTINO"

sam: DANNY, DANNY, NOOO, DANNY.

" ES TU DESTINO"

sam: DANNY AYUDAME, DANNY.

" TU DESTINO"

en eso las rosas la envuelven completamente mintras danny abraza fuertemente a ember, y solo se olle la vos.

Sam; DANNY.

" TU DESTINO"

sam: AHHHHHHH

en eso sam despierta, y se cubre con una sabana:

SAM; valla tal parese que fue solo un mal sueño, y danny?

Ella voltea a ver alado de ella, en eso danny entra con una charola, y una rosa.( a que tierno), y le dice:

Danny: Buenos dias, dormiste bien princesa?

Sam: pues la verdad no tuve un buen sueño que digamos, pero me alegra que estes ami lado.

Danny se sienta a un lado de ella y le dice, poniendo la charola en la cama:

Danny: y a mi tambien, pero bueno el dia esta muy bello y la veradad me tarde un poco en la cocina.

Sam: eso guele muy bien, que es?

Danny: pues lo unico que se aser es hot cakes, asi pues eso ise, quise darte una sorpresa.

Sam: bueno pues, no importa es una Hermosa sorpresa, gracias.

Danny: denada, pero en fin , esto se enfria asi que….

Sam; es sierto no por nada te la pasaste cocinando en lo que despertaba.

Danny le da un beso en los labios.

Mientras en la casa fentom………..

Todos se encontraban sentados, un poco angustiados y enfurecidos por la desaparicion de danny y sam:

Jazz: ay danny donde te metiste.

Jack Fenton: si, no se en que cabeza le cabe escaparse asi.

Jazz: pues si lo hubieran escuchado nada de esto abria pasado.

En eso entra la madre de sam con la madie, y jazz le preguta:

Jazz: y bien saben algo?

Madie fentom: no, ya emos ido a todos lados en los que frecuenta pero nada.

Señora manson:y bien ustedes no saben nada?

Jack fentom: no, nada.

Madie fentom: esperen se quien puede saber donde estan.

Mientras en la casa en la playa………..

Danny estaba con sam sentados viendo el ,mar:

En eso suena el celular de danny y este contesta:

Danny; bueno?

Tucker: danny viejo eres tu?

Danny: si quien mas, que pasa?

Tucker: es lo mismo que te pregunto, donde estas?

Danny: pues con sam.

Tucker: si eso ya lo se, acaban de venir los padres de sam, y tus padres a buscarte a mi casa pero, yo no se donde andas la ultima ves que te vi fue cuando saliste corriendo atras de sam.

Danny: pues an avido problemas con mi relacion con sam, asi que decidimos huir juntos.

Sam: danny quien es?

Danny: es tocker esta preocupado por nosotros.

Tocker: esta sam con tigo en este momento?

Danny: si esta con migo.

Tucker: y entonces que piensan aser, que tal si los encuentran?

Danny: pues asta ahorita todo va bien pero creo que se que es lo que voy a aser.

Tucker: pues mas vale que lo agas rapido.

Danny: si tienes razon, y como van los preparativos de tu boda.

Tucker: pues en eso estoy Valerie es algo indesisa, pero espero que tu y sam asistan.

Danny: promesa, jamas Te dejaremos solo en tu boda eso tenlo por seguro.

Tucker: pues yo tambien digo lo mismo con ustedes dos, bueno tengo que colgar Valerie ya se enojo de que no estoy con Ella, pero espero que no agan una locura.

Danny: no Te preocupes todo esta bien nos vemos.

Danny cuelga y sam lo abraza y le dice:

Sam; que pasa danny? Que te dijo tucker?

Danny: pues sabes nuestros padre nos estan buscando.

Sam se para enojada y cominsa a decir:

Sam: ahhhhh ya estoy arta de que siampre se metan en mi vida, los odio.

Danny la abraza y le dice dulcemente:

Danny: no te preocupes, nadie podra separnos, te lo prometo.

Sam:espero que no nos encuentren jamas.

Danny: de todos modos si nos encontraran no podrian separanos.

Danny y sam se van caminado, pero danny le dice a sam:

Danny: esperame aqui ensegida regreso.

Sam: adonde vas danny?

Danny: es una sorpresa tu solo esperame si?

Sam: pues..esta bien.

Danny entra a la casa, y toma una rosa que tenia escondida en un armario, se vuelve invisible y atrabiesa la casa, llega asta donde se encuentra sam y la abraza:

Sam: danny, eres tu?

Danny se vuelve visible y le entrega la rosa:

Danny: si quien mas, toma princesa.

Sam: gracias es bellisima.

Sam la toma y la acerca a su rostro para oler el hermoso perfume de tan bella flor, en eso nota un pequeño brillo perteneciente del centro de aquella flor:

Sam: que es esto?

Ella saca del centro de la rosa un hermoso anillo y voltea a ver a danny y le pregunta:

Sam: danny es hermoso pero y esto?

Danny la toma de la mano y le dice arodillandose:

Danny: sam talves pienses que es demaciado pronto , pero la verdad es que me gusta estar a tu lado y no me gustara que me separaran de ti, por que yo quiero estar toda mi vida con tigo, sam…….te quieres casar con migo?

Sam solo se quedo algo desconsertada a la pregunta de la persona que mas queria, ella se sonrroja al igual que danny, y le dice con una Linda sonrrisa:

Sam: pues….si es demaciado pronto, pero la verdad es que mi vida no estaria completa sin ti.

Danny; entonces te casas con migo?

Sam:si danny me quiero casar con tigo.

Danny le pone el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, y sam se lanza en sus brazos juntando sus labios en un tierno beso, este al separarse de sam comiensa a cantar:

**Danny: Yo se muy bien**

**Que a veces no suelo decir, lo que**

**Mi corazón siente por ti, y se**

**Que a veces yo no estoy aquí, por ti**

**Pero te Quero confesar, a ti**

**Si mi vida ha de continuar**

**Si otro día llegara**

**Si he de volver a comenzar**

**Será por ti**

**Si mi vida ha de continuar**

**Si otro día llegara**

Si he de volver a comenzar 

**Será por tu amor**

**Sam:Y se también**

**que yo te puedo lastimar**

**perdóname**

**se que me suelo equivocar**

**los dos:Si mi vida ha de continuar**

**Si otro día llegara**

**Si he de volver a comenzar**

**Será por ti**

**Si mi vida ha de continuar**

**Si otro día llegara**

**Si he de volver a comenzar**

**Será por tu amor**

**Uh, uh ...**

**Sam:Si algo te puedo asegurar**

**es que mi vida la soñé con tigo**

**eres todo lo que necesito**

**y aquí me quiero quedar**

**Los dos:Si mi vida ha de continuar**

**Si otro día llegara**

**Si he de volver a comenzar**

**Será por tu amor**

**Sam:Ah, ah ...**

**Por tu amor**

**Ah, ah ...**

**Será por ti, Será por ti**

**Será por ti**

**Será por ti...**

Mientras en la zona fantasma……….

Se encontraba ember con vlad ablando sobre su plan:

Ember: y bien cual es el plan?

Vlad: paciensia mi querida ember, pronto el joven fantasma estara a tu lado.

Ember: pero como lo lograremos?

Vlad; primero tendremos que aser que caiga en la trampa, y para eso tomaremos lo mas valioso que tiene……

Casa fentom………..

Jack fentom: jenial, el chico no nos dijo nada.

Jazz: pues si al pareser el no sabia nada.

Madie fentom: ya emos echo todo, y le e llamado al celular pero no contesta.

Señora manson: espera………., la tarjeta.

Señor manson: que tarjeta cariño?

Señora manson: la tarjeta de credito que le di a sam ella me dijo que no la uso pero talves si.

Madie fentom: estonces cree que …….

Señora Manson: si ,talves si reviso lo que compro con Ella sabremos donde se encuentran……..

Mientras en la casa en la playa:

Aqui es pura mermelada jejejeje….

Danny se encontraba con sam caminando en la playa agarrados de las manos, cuando sam le dice a danny:

Sam: sabes siempre soñe estar a tu lado.

Danny: aveses digo que tonto fui al no darme cuenta antes de que eras la chica mas linda.

Sam: y mas que paulina?

Danny: pues….si mucho mas que paulina jejejeje.

Sam: mas te vale.

Danny:XD

Sam: danny, me quieres?

Danny: por supuesto, por que lo dices?

Sam: entonces atrapame….

Ella comiensa a correr, y danny atras de ella, y asi comienzan apersegirse, el la atrapa y le dice:

Danny: a donde crees que ibas mi linda prinscesa?

Sam(sonrrojada): pues a pasear.

Le da un lindo y a la ves apasionado beso, en eso sam se resbala y cae a la orilla del mar:

Sam: ahhhhhhhhh.

Danny; sam, jajajajaja, perdon mi amor jajajaja.

Sam: jajajajajaja.

Danny le estira la mano y sam le dice :

Sam: te parese grasioso danny?

Danny; la verdad jajajajaja, un poco,jijijiji.

Sam: pues sabes el agua esta muy fresca por que no la pruebas.

Ella lo jala y cae tambien, sam se levanta y alluda a danny apararse mientras se reia.

Sam: jajajajajaja, lo siento.

Danny: que chistosita.

Sam; jejejeje, no te enojes, es solo una broma.

Danny: si muy linda.

Sam: ya perdoname si?

Danny: esta bien.

Ella le da un tierno beso, pero en eso enpiesa a llover, y danny y sam corren juntos agarrados de las manos asia la casa, al llegar a las escaleras que daban a al apuerta, y se sientan, sam y danny se voltean a ver, respirando agitadamente por la carrera, y sus rostros humedecidos por las gotas de lluvia, sam le dice a danny:

Sam: parese que el dia se arruino por la lluvia.

Danny: pues a mi me parese que no.

Sam: pero si esta lloviendo.

Danny si pero al ver tus lindos ojos el dia para mi es soleado.

Sam y danny cruzan sus miradas, se empiesan a acercar asta unir sus labios en un beso que cada ves se asia mas apacionado, danny la tomaba de la cintura mientras sam ponia sus manos alrrededor del cuello de danny, cada ves el beso se asia mas apacionado asta que danny comensaba a bajar por su cuello, y sam solo comensaba a respiran un poco mas rapido y a gemir de placer, y bueno ya saben que paso despues para no dejarlos traumados jejejeje.

Mientras en la casa manson……..

La madre de sam se encontraba lellendo, un papel, en eso ase una cara de asombro, y dice:

Señora manson: aja, como me lo sospeche.

Señor manson: que pasa?

Madie fentom: si que pasa?

Jazz; ay no.

Señora manson: mi hija si uso la tarjeta, y al pareser en una casa.

Jack fentom: que?

Jazz: asi como lo oiste papá, en una casa.

Señora manson; creeo que ya se donde encontrarlos…..

En la zona fantasma……………

Se encontraba sentada ember en su sillon y solo se decia en su mente:

Ember: que me pasa, no se talves sea mala idea segir con esto, e esperado a que regrese pero no se talves ya se olvido de mi,lo sigo amando, pero algo me dice que ese chico fantasma, no se es algo especial, sus lindos ojos verdes y esa sonrris, no lo se……

Suelta una lagrima de sus ojos, mientras su cabello volaba con el viento.

Se para y sale donde llorando comienza a cantar:

**Ember:Como esos cuadros que aun estan por colgar,**

**como el mantel de la cena de ayer.**

**Siempre esperando que te diga algo más,**

**y mis sentidas palabras no quieren volar.**

**Lo nunca dicho se disuelve en té,**

**como el infiel dice "nunca lo haré".**

**Siento que estoy en una carcel de amor,**

**me olivdarás si no firmo mi declaración.**

**Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar**

**Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar.**

**Eres todo lo que mas quiero**

**Pero te pierdo en mis silencios.**

**Mis ojos son dos cruces negras**

**Que no han hablado nunca claro.**

**Mi corazón lleno de pena**

**Y yo una muñeca de trapo.**

**Cada silencio es un nube que va**

**detrás de mi sin parar de llorar.**

**Quiero contarte lo que siento por ti ,**

**que me escuche hablar la luna de enero mirándote a ti.**

**Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar**

**Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar.**

**Eres todo lo que mas quiero**

**Pero te pierdo en mis silencios.**

**Mis ojos son dos cruces negras**

**Que no han hablado nunca claro.**

**Mi corazón lleno de pena**

**Y yo una muñeca de trapo.**

**No tengo miedo al fuego eterno,**

**tampoco a sus cuentos amargos**

**pero el silencio es algo frio**

**y mis inviernos son muy largos.**

**Y a tu regreso estaré lejos**

**entre los versos de algún tango.**

**Porque este corazón sincero**

**Murió siendo muñeca de trapo.**

fin de el capitulo

bueno espero que les alla gustado, jejeje, y todabia no le ago similitud, pero esque se me secaron las ideas pero si ya ahora si en el siguiente jejeje,las canciones que puse fueron: **por ti,** de Belanova, **y muñeca de trapo** de la Oreja de Van Gogh, bueno pa que vean que no soy mala les doy un adelantito del siguiente capitulo, pues ya en el capitulo 4, los padres de sam y danny los encuentran ember aparese y le propone a danny …….o sopreis jejeje nos vemos.

Y porfa quien me pueda responder estas preguntas please;

¿cual es el nombre de vlad como humano?

¿que le paso al perro fantasma?

¿ tenia nombre?

Porfabor sde los agradecere de todo Corazon.

**Besos y abrazos su amiga:**

**Maga obscura ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola aqui esta el capitulo 4, ahora si es dramatico jejeje, bueno espero que les guste:

Capitulo 4: ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE.

Bueno ember se encontraba al pie de su ventana, y se decia a si misma:

Ember: no se que aser, por que, por que si lo quiero a el, siento esto que estoy sintiendo por ese chico fantasma.

En eso tocan ala puerta y ember se dirige a abrirla:

Ember: que estas asiendo aqui?

Vlad; es hora de que el plan se realice, como lo planeamos.

Ember: no se tal ves sea mala idea.

Vlad: que dices? Pero si con este plan estara a tu lado por siempre no es lo que quieres?

Ember: si, e…..bueno no….pero si, ay no se, ademas talves el no quiera estar a mi lado, ya que el quiere a sea chica gotica.

Vlad: no te preocupes con el tiempo talves te llege a querer ademas mi pequeña señorita, creo que usted tiene una gran personalidad.

Ember: pues si pero abeses eso no es suficiente, pero quien ira por la chica?

Vlad: no te preocupes ya algien se encarga de eso.

En la casa en playa……….

Danny y sam se encontraban abrazados y profundamente dormidos, asta que danny despierta, y se levanta un poco, se talla sus preciosos ojos( a esque la veradad si son preciosos ahhhh……), y voltea a ver a sam que se encontraba a su lado, este con una sonrrisa dice en su mente:

Danny: luce tan linda cuando duerme, no me gustaria separame de ella ni un momento, mi Hermosa princesa, eres como un angel que callo del cielo solo para alumbrar mi camino, es como un sueño, echo realidad, me gustaria pronto estar contigo ante el altar y asi nunca nadie jamas no separara,mi bella princesa………

Entonces danny la besa en los labios, y sam al sentir ese dulce beso le responde, al separarse, sam mira a danny con una dulce sonrrisa y una tierna Mirada, y danny algo sonrrojado le dice:

Danny: lo siento no queria despertarte.

Sam: no te preocupes,fue un hermoso despertar.

danny: e….pero no estas molesta?

Sam: no mi amor, pero parese que eres muy madrugador jejejeje.

Danny; O/O

Sam: ya no pongas esa cara, major sera que nos levantemos el dia es muy hermoso y hay que ver que vamos a aser para nuestra boda.

Danny; si creo que tienes razon.

El antes de levantarse le da un beso en la mejilla a sam y le dice:

Danny: sabes sam eres muy especial para mi.

Sam: O/O

Mientras en la camioneta fenton…..

El padre de danny iba bastante furioso manejando, mientras jazzy su madre se miraban algo tristes por lo que fuera a pasar……

Jazz: por que no los dejamos que agan lo que quieran ellos, por que ustedes tambien tubieron esa edad y saben lo que ellos sienten.

Madie fenton: si yo tambien digo lo mismo jack, se nota que danny quiere mucho a esa chica.

Jack fenton; tonterias, danny solo esta obsecionado por esa tal Samantha.

Jazz: y tu que sabes de amor papa, deberas que abeses no se que pretendes.

Ella se voltea enojada, mientras su madre la abraza, con tristesa, y enojada le responde a su marido:

Madie fentom: no puedo crerlo jack, danny es nuestro hijo y creo que deberiamos apollarlo con su decision, pero creo que tu no lo entiendes, deberas que hay veses que no te reconosco, y ademas tines que competir en todo, asta ver quien llega mas rapido?

En eso se olle el claxon de la limocina de los manson, y jack enojado les dice al acelerar:

Jack: ya veran, yo llegare antes que ustedes…..

Mientras danny se encontrava con sam, este la abraza y sale de la casa,le da un beso en la mejilla.

Danny: saldre a ver algunas cosas para lo de nuestra boda ensegida regreso.

Sam: no te preocupes te estare esperando.

En eso danny sale y sam se sinta a ver la televicion (jejejeje).

Mientras alguien se escondia entre unas cajas que estaban todabia en la casa,

El fantasma de las cajas: perfecto el chico fantasma salio, es momento de que actue, y asi tener el mayor poder, jajajaja mas papel de burbujas para en volver las cajas jajajajaja.

Este se vuelve invisible, y se dirije asia la chica pero este ase ruido, lo que ase que sam volte a ver algo sorprendida, se levanta y dice:

Sam: quien esta ahi? Danny eres tu? Hola ay alguien? Danny ya deja de jugar, danny?

En eso sam siente un pequeño frio, y atras de ella se va acercando el fantasma de las cajas….

Sam: danny ya no estes jugando, danny….

Ella voltea pero en eso el fantasma de las cajas, le tapa la boca y se la lleva.

Mientras danny iba caminando no muy lejos de la casa, en eso se ase presente su aliento fantasma.

Danny: ay no…..sam.

El se combierte en fantasma y se va volando asta llegar a la casa donde atraviesa la pared, pero al entrar todo se encontrava en silencio, lo que empieza apreocupar a danny:

Danny: Sam? Sam? Estas bien? Sam?

la empiesa a buscar por toda la casa asta llegar al comedor donde encuentra sobre la mesa un papel, que dice:

_**Danny:**_

_**Tenemos a tu novia si quieres volver aberla sana y salva, dirijete asia el bosque que se encuentra en las afueras de la ciudad, te vere ahi en una hora junto a un arbol Viejo que tiene una lapida a un aldo, no demores si quieres ver a la chica gotica viva.**_

_**EMBER.**_

_**P.D: por cierto lleva mi guitarra con tigo si no quieres que algo le pase a la chica.**_

Danny al leer esto solo aprieta el puño y sus ojos llenos de rabia e ira empiezan a brillar.

Danny: sam…..pronto estare a tu lado te lo prometo…….

En eso el voltea y encuentra en una silla la gitarra de ember, y se pregunta:

Danny: aqui esta la gitarra pero por que me la dejaria,

UNA HORA DESPUES………

Ember se encontraba con vlad y el fantasma de las cajas en el arbol en el que ember abia citado a danny:

Vlad: pronto mi pequeña ember, pronto el joven Daniel estara a tu lado para siempre.

Ember: no se talves, de seguro no a de tardar se nota que quiere mucho a la chica.

Ella señala a sam que se encuentra lado del arbol amarrada de pies y manos, con los ojos vendados y la boca tambien.(a que exagerada soy jejeje), que solo trataba de liberarse de las cuerdas.

Ember: si la quiere demaciado…….

Vlad: no es hora de lamentarce pronto el chico llegara y sera que hora de que entres en axion.

Fantasma de las cajas: parese que el chico se acerca.

Vlad: sera mejor que me vaya asi que esto depende de ti.

Vlad se eleva en el viento y se va mientras entra danny enojado convertido en fantasma, y le dice a ember arrojandole la gitarra.

Danny: aqui eta ember, ahora libera a sam.

Ember:jajaja quieres a la chica? Pues te agradesco que me trajieras mi gitarra, sabia que la tenias, pero creo que no sefra possible.

Danny! LIBERA A SAM AHORA!

Este lleno de coraje se eleva y se dirije asia ember con la intencion de pelear con ella, pero en eso algo lo detiene en el intento, el fantasma de las cajas toma a sam y ember le dice con un control en la mano.

Ember: alto un paso en falso y tu Linda sam se muere.

Danny: SAM, no sueltala.

Ember: lo siento pero no la puedo soltar asta obtener todo lo que quiero.

Danny: ya te di la gitarra que mas quieres?

En eso ember le indica a el fantasma de las cajas que se lleve a sam y este la eleva en los aires y se la lleva:

Ember: llevatela, solo sera por un momento.

Danny: SAAAAAM!

En eso se cae la venda que tapava la boca de sam y esta antes de desapareser en los aires alcansa a decir:

Sam: DAANY.

Danny; por fabor dime que mas quieres para soltar a sam.

Ember: lo que quiero es a ti.

Danny: a mi?

Ember: si tonto ati a quien mas?

Danny; ee…….pues….

Ember: a… te lo voy a explicar, si quieres que la chica viva tendras que casarte con migo y renunciar a ella, si no, pues incerte un pequeño dispocitivo en su cuello que al activarse liberara un veneno que la matara en instantes, se activaran solo si aprieto este boton, asi que es tu decicion,casate conmigo, o el veneno la matara mas rapido de lo que piensas.

Danny; que? No puedo casarme con tigo, yo amo a sam, y ……

Ember: pues entonces la chica morira.

Ella toma el control, pero antes de que precione el boton danny le dice:

Danny: EMBER NOOOOO, yo……me casare con tigo.

Ember: Buena elexion daniel.

Danny: pero solo dejame despedirme de ella por fabor, solo dame 3 horas y te prometo que yo regresare, por fabor ember…..

Ember se queda algo sorprendida por la peticion del joven fantasma, suelta una lagrima de sus ojos y le dice con una tierna Mirada:

Ember: yo…..pues….esta bien pero solo 3 horas no mas si llegas solo un minuto tarde la chica morira.

Danny: esta bien, solo sultala por fabor…..

Ember llama al fantasma de las cajas y este llega con sam, ember la toma del brazo y la empuja asia danny y le dice:

Ember: ok , aqui esta la chica, nos veremos luego.

Ella desaparese con el fantasma de las cajas mientras danny desamarra a sam, esta al estar desamarrada abrasa a danny con lagrimas en sus ojos y le dice:

Sam: sabia que me rescatarias.

Pero danny ante la promesa que le iso a ember, solo la brasa con fuerza y suelta una lagrima de sus ojos, sam se percata de ello, lo toma de rostro y le dice mirandolo a los ojos;

Sam: danny, que pasa?

Danny; nada mi Linda princesa, sera mejor que nos vallamos, esta empesando a aser frio………

Danny la toma de la cintura y la eleva en los aires, asta llegar a las casa en la playa, y ellos atraviesan la pared y aterrisan en la sala, danny se combierte en chico de Nuevo, pero se sentia muy triste sabiendo que pronto perderia para siempre a sam, solo se decia en su mente que injusta era la vida, si no se casaba con ember perderia a sam, pero aun asi la perderia si se casaba con ember, que injusta era la vida para el……

Sam: danny que pasa, te noto algo triste

Danny: no pasa nada mi amor.

Ellos se sientan el sillon y sam se acurruca en el pecho de su amado pero danny solo sentia tristesa asia lo que pasaria,entonces danny comienza a cantar, tomandola del rostro:

**Danny: Tienes que saber que es lo último que pido**

**que estoy desesperado y según mis latidos**

**no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor**

**Y antes de perder de vista mi camino**

**quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino es junto a ti mi amor.**

Sam: que pasa? Que es todo esto danny?

**Danny:Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía**

**y quédate tantito más quiero sentirte mía**

**y abrázame y abrázame y abrázame...**

**Hoy me he dado cuenta que no había sentido tanto miedo**

**antes que yo no decido que Dios va a ser mejor**

**Y antes de perder de vista mi camino**

**quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino es junto a ti mi amor**

sam: por que me dices esto danny?

**danny: Quédate un segundo aqui a hacerme compañia**

**y quédate tantito más quiero sentirte mía**

**y abrázame y abrázame y abrázame, no no y abrázame.**

**Dame una razón para quedarme**

**yo no quiero tu compasión**

**quiero que estés conmigo**

**hasta que me haya ido**

aqui danny abraza a sam, mientras suelta algunas lagrimas de sus ojos, y sam le responde:

**sam:y abrázame**

**y abrázame**

**y abrázame... y abrázame.**

**(abrázame) Dame una razón para quedarme**

**sólo dame una razón**

**(abrázame) Dame una razón solo dame**

**dame solo una razón**

**(y abrázame) Dame una razón para quedarme**

**yo no quiero tu compasión (y abrázame)**

**Dame una razón Sólo dame una razón...**

**Danny:Tienes que saber que es lo último que pido**

**que estoy desesperado y segun mis latidos no me queda mucho**

**... tiempo a mi... favor.**

Al acabar la cancion sam le gana el sueño y se queda profundamente dormida en los brazos de danny, entonces danny se dice, sabiendo que ya era hora de irse si no el adios seria mas doloroso.

Danny: creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, perdoname sam algun dia lo entenderas.

Este la recuesta en el sillon y la tapa con una sabana, este antes de irse le da un beso en los labios y le dice con lagrimas en sus ojos:

Danny: mi Hermosa princesa…….mi sam…..disculpame…….

El se combierte en fantasma y se va atravesando el techo sin parar de llorar, este llega asta el arbol donde avia visto a ember por ultima ves, se seca las lagrimas y volta a ver a ember que se encontraba parada frente a el con un bestido color blanco, algo Viejo y un poco rokero jejeje( sip como el que usaba Emily), y le diece:

Ember; justo a timpo….

Danny: ok aqui estoy ahora cumple con tu parte del trato…

Ember: no lo siento asta que no estemos casados no lo are….

Danny: de acuerdo

Despues ember le dice cantando:

**Ember:Tienes que jurar **

**tienes amor para amarme**

**que durara para siempre**

**debemos de tener una historia**

**con un final feliz**

**danny: juro nunca irme**

**y nunca poner de lado**

**las cosas que voy a decir.**

**Ember: por que estas son reglas para nosotros**

**usa tus ojos solo para mirarme**

**usa tus boca solo para besas mis labios**

**somos ramas del mismo viejo árbol**

**te puedes reir solo si te ries conmigo**

**puedes llorar solo si lloras por mi**

**que no se te olvide que estas condenado a mi**

**no puedes ver**

**siempre fuiste**

**siempre estas**

**sueles decir **

**que deberia visitar a un doctor**

**quien me mantenga ocupada**

**por que una mujer celosa**

**nunca hace las cosas faciles**

**y sabes que descongelare**

**cualquier cosa que este correcta**

**pero me voy a tomar un tiempo **

**antes de cambiar las reglas.**

Este la toma del brazo y van caminando asta llegar a al altar que estava en el arbol, y danny le dice el juramento a ember(jejeje voy a usar el que se uso en corpse bride eeee)

Danny: bueno pues comensemos ember, Con esta mano, yo sostendre tus anelos, tu copa nunca estara vacia por que yo sere tu vino, con esta vela alumbrare tu camino en la obscuridad, y con este anillo te pido que seas mi esposa.

Asi al terminar el juramento danny le pone el anillo, y de sus ojos arroja una lagrima diciendose en la mente:

Danny: perdoname sam…..

Ember: muy bien, ahora le quitare el dispositivo.

Ella pasa su mano por el control y este desaparese:

Ember: listo, ahora el dispositivo se a apagado, solo en unos segundos se caera.

Danny: muy bien creo que ahora sam estara bien.

Ember: si pero creo que te estas olvidando de algo…..

Danny: e….de que?

Ember: por supuesto que sabes de que, creo que es hora de besar a la novia……

Esta se le acerca, mientras danny empiesa a retroceder, pero ember lo toma del rostro y lo besa, mientras danny apretaba sus manos, entonces cierra los ojos, y al separase de ember y abrir los ojos se encuentra con ember en una gran salon, donde se encontraban todos los fantasmas y al pareser celebraban su casamiento……

Danny: pero que es todo esto, en donde estoy?

Ember: en la zona fantasma tontito.

Danny: que?

Ember: asi es, no recuerdas tu y yo nos acabamos de casar.

Esculker: jenial ember casaste algo bueno jejejejee, aunque ni yo lo ubiera echo mejor.

Tecnus: si jajaja, es cierto ahora el chico fantasma vivira aqui para siempre jajaja.

Danny: que?

Fantasma de las cajas: si asi es, no podras regresar, ya que ember te coloco un anillo que ase que no puedas pasar el portal.

Danny: que isiste que?

Ember: si no podia dejar que te casaras conmigo y lugo me abandonaras por esa tal sam…

Danny: no espera, esto no puede estar pasando, ya se esta es una pesadilla, cerrare los ojos y cuando despierte estare con sam a mi lado y ninguno de ustedes estara.

El cierra los ojos, pero al abrirlos se encuentra con la desagradable sorpresa de que todo era cierto, alli estaban todos sus enemigos, el se queda algo sorprendido mientra ember le dice:

Ember: jajaja no, no es un sueño.

Danny: no esto no pude ser, NOOOO!.

El sale volando del salon aquel, buscando una el portal para salir, y ember solo sale atras de el:

Ember: DANNY ESPERA A DONDE VAS? DANNY.

Danny: no esto no pude estar pasando, no, tengo que salir de aqui…..

El va buscando por toda la zona fantasma, y ember iva atras de el….

Mientras en la casa en la playa…..

Sam se encontrava profundmente dormida en el sillon, pero en eso ella se despierta, y al dares cuenta de que danny no estaba se levanta buscandolo:

Sam; danny, danny, donde estas, danny? Ya otra ves no estes jugando…danny?

Ella lo busca por toda la casa, asta que llega al comedor donde sobre la mesa encuentra una nota que dice:

_**MI LINDA PRINCESA SAM:**_

_**Perdoname pero me tengo que ir, decidi no despertarte para no aser este adios tan doloroso, pero creo que es tiempo de irme lo siento, ero recuerda que siempre estaras en mi Corazon, mi bella pricesa de la noche, recuerda siempre lo mucho que te amo, disculpame adios……**_

_**DANNY.**_

Sam, al leer este recado solo comiensa a llorar, apretando fuertemente la nota:

Sam: danny por que, por que danny…..

En eso entran los padres de sam y los de danny, derrivando la puerta, y el padre de danny con un cañon.

Jack fenton: muy bien donde esta?

Pero su esposa solo lo ase bajar el arma y le dice:

Madie fenton: jack ya vasta, no vamos casar a un fantasma solo vamos por danny recuerdas?

Jack fentom: a si verdad?

En eso jazz nota que sam esta llorando y les dice:

Jazz: ya dejen de pelar, que no ven que la pobre de sam esta llorando?

Ella se aserca asia sam y la abraza con fuerza mientras ella se reconforta en su hombro y comiensa a llorar mas, y jazz al ver el estado de sam le pregunta:

Jazz: que pasa por que estas asi?

Sam: es…es.solo que …..

Ella solo comiensa a llorar mas, asta que la madre de danny se les aserca

A las dos y le pregunta a sam amablemente:

Madie fenton: sam? donde esta danny?

Sam: no lo se, el se….se…..fue…me dejo y no se donde esta.

Jack fenton: QUE? Pero a donde se pudo aver ido?

Señora manson: no se y no me importa vamonos jovencita, tu padre y yo temenos mucho de que ablar con tigo.

Esta la toma del brazo y la empiesa a jalar pero sam solo con fuerza se suelta y le dice llena de ira y llanto:

Sam: SUELTAME, YA ESTOY ARTA DE QUE QUIERAS CONTROLARME, TE ODIO Y NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSEN TU Y PAPA PERO YO IRE A BUSCAR A DANNY, PESE A QUIEN LE PESE.

Ella sale llorando cuando la mano de jazz toca su hombro y le dice al detenerla:

Jazz: sam… yo te alludare a buscar a mi hemano.

Sam , secandose las lagrimas le dice con una sonrrisa:

Sam: gracias.

Mientras en la zona fantasma…….

Danny segia buscando el portal para escapar de esa pesadilla, y ember iba atras de el.

Danny: donde esta? Debo salir de aqui….

Ember: danny? Danny ya vasta, no intentes huir, ya te dije que no hay escapatoria, DANNY.

En eso danny se esconde atras de una de las puertas, mientras ember se pasa de largo sin notarlo, pero lo que no sabia danny, es que desiree, se encontraba atras de el, este al retrocerder se da cuenta de la presencia de ella..

Danny: uff, estubo cerca…..

Desiree: quien lo diria el chico fantasma ahora se encuentra atrapado en la zona fantasma, dime que se siente e…..

Danny: desiree? Pero que ?

Desiree: se lo que pasa, y como saves tengo el poder de concedrete todo lo que quieras…..

Danny: no gracias tengo un problema mayor.

Este se va deprisa de alli pero dasiree, algo enojada le grita a ember:

Desiree: EMBER QUERIDA AQUI ESTA LO QUE BUSCAS, CORRE

QUE SE TE ESCAPA TU NOVIO!

Ember: GRACIAS DESIREE, pero no es mi novio es mi esposo…..

Desiree: ja pobre ember…..

Estos se percigen asta que danny encuentra uno de los portales, pero no puede atravesarlo.

Danny; no, NOO, por que no puedo atravesarlo?

Ember: ya te dije que no puedes te coloque un anillo que no deja que puedas cruzar el portal asia tu mundo.

Danny: yo…esta bien ganaste ember vamonos.

Ember; vaya ya era hora ya me estaba cansando.

Mientras se encontrava vlad, encontraba en el laboratorio de su gran casa, (mas bien es Castillo jejejeje), de una maquina se abre y de ella sale un como robot muy parecido a danny, el con una risa malebola dice:

Vlad: perfecto jajajajaja, solo con esto el plan estara completo ajajajaja.

En la zona fantasma…….

Danny se encontrava con ember en un valcon , de la casa de ember, mas bien ya era su casa jejeje, en fin, danny se encontrava algo triste y desanimado por lo que recien avia pasado, la chica solo supira y toma a la mano de el ahora su esposo, y le dice:

Ember: Daniel…….se que estas molesto y bueno tambien triste….., a esto es mi culpa, pero bueno ahora que estamos casados creo que deberiamos olvidar todo ese rancor no?

Danny: yo…..disculpame es solo que no tengo muchos animos.

Ember: ya se que te animara.

Danny?

Ember se agacha y levanta una caja forada con un papel color negro y esta se lo da y le dice:

Ember: toma es un regalo, digamos que de bodas.

Danny: a pues gracias.

Este lo abre pero la caja se encontraba vacia, este algo confundido le pregunta a ember:

Danny: e? gracias aunque esta va…..

En eso algo lo interrumpe y lo tira, y se comienza a reir:

Danny; jajajajaja pero ajajaja que jajaja es esto?

En eso el objeto se materialisa, y al pareser era e el perro fantasma que ya una ves danny avia encerrado en el termo fenton, que muy feliz lo lamia en la mejilla, danny lo levanta y algo desconcertado pero un poco contento le dice a ember:

Danny; gracias pero…como es que…….

Ember: pues digamos que no fue la gran cosa, me lo encontre tratando de cruzar el portal y cuando se entero de que estarias con migo no se me depego ni un momento, parese que te quiere mucho.

Perro fantasma: guau guau.

Danny: parese que me extrañaste veradad?

Ember: que lindo.

Danny; sabes mis papa nunca aprobo que yo tubiera una mascota, pero claro el nunca asepta nada.

Ember al ver que esa Hermosa sonrrisa se transformaba en tristesa, se sienta a su lado y tomandolo de la mano le dice;

Ember: Daniel….crees que el me….aseptaria?

Danny: pues no se, si nisiquiera me asepta a mi….

Ember: si se que se siente que no asepten nada, pero ya veras que las coas iran mejor Daniel.

Danny: si eso espero, pero creo que ahora que estamos casados me podrias solo decir danny.

Ember solo se sonrroja y le dice tratando de cambiar de tema:

Ember: y dan….quiero decir danny, y como llama.

Danny; quien?

Ember: el perro tontito quien mas..

Danny: pues no se nunca supe como se llamaba.

Ember: entonces hay que ponerle nombre, no?

Danny: si creo que si, como te gustaria llamarle?

Ember; no se que nombre se te ocurre a ti?

Danny; pues por mi le pongo dash jejeje, pero pobre pero que culpa asi que no se por que no le ponemos scraps.

Ember: scraps es muy buen nombre.

Danny: si creo que si, de ahora en adelante te llamaras scraps.

Scraps: guaf guaf.

Este se ase grande y derriada de Nuevo a danny, y es te le dice:

Danny: ya vasta, eres mas lindo cuando estas de tamaño normal jajajaja.

Este se vuelve asu forma normal, y ember solo se rie, pero danny al cargar al perro solo cambia esa sonrrisa, por una cara llena de tristesa, ember se levanta y le da un beso en la mejilla y antes de irse le dice:

Ember: bueno, creo que es hora de ir a dormir, te dejo solo parese que tienes mucho en que pensar.

Danny: si creo que tienes razon.

Ember: buenas noches, cuendo me nesesites, pues te estare esperando.

Danny; gracias ember.

Ember: por que?

Danny: por escucharme, y comprenderme.

Ember: esta bien que descanses.

Danny: si buenas noches.

Mientras …….

Todos se encontravan buscando a danny con la esperanza de encontrarlo, aunque sam cada ves mas perdia las esperanzas de encontrar a aquella persona que le avia prometido aserla feliz, pero ahora era solo eso una promesa……

Sam: donde estas..mi danny…donde estas…..

En eso comienza a llover, y sam con un suspiro comienza a cantar:

**Sam:Camino por la ciudad**

Mirando al cielo 

**La lluvia me hace pensar**

**Què tu estàs lejos**

**La gente viene y va**

**Yo me congelo**

**Solo para aterrizar**

**En tu recuerdo**

**Me pregunto por que**

**No te puedo encontrar**

**Todo habla de ti**

**Pero tu no estas**

**Me pregunto por que**

**Te pudiste marchar**

**Creo que te puedo ver**

**Pero tu no estas**

En eso ella pasa por la bitrina de una tienda y ve al ver el vidrio ve reflejadoa danny, ello solo se abrasa y arroja una lagrima de sus hermosos ojos viletas, y sige cantando:

**Camino por la ciudad**

**Busco tu boca**

**Nadie sabe dosde estas**

**Creo que estoy sola**

**La gente viene y va**

**Yo solo espero**

**Justo en el mismo lugar**

**A tu recuerdo**

Aqui ella llega asta las casa de la playa.

**Me pregunto por que**

**No te puedo encontrar**

**Todo habla de ti**

**Pero tu no estas**

**Me pregunto por que**

**Te pudiste marchar**

**Creo que te puedo ver**

**Pero tu no estas**

**Me pregunto por que(Uuuu,oh,oh,oh)**

**No te puedo encontrar(Uuuu,oh,oh,oh,ooohhh)**

**Todo habla de ti**

**Pero tu no estas**

**Me pregunto por que**

**Te pudiste marchar**

**Creo que te puedo ver**

**Pero tu no estas…….**

Envuelta en llanto,mira al rededor pero no encuentrava esa ermosa sonrrisa que tanto la cautibaba, la madre de danny sale y la tapa con una manta y le dice mientras la dirijia asia la casa:

Madie fenton: ven sam, ya lo encontraremos…..

Sam: eso espero…..

Ellos entran y jazz le pregunta:

Jazz; y sabes lo encontraste?

Sam: no, nadie sabe nada de el.

Madie fenton: parese como si hubiera desaparecido.

Señora manson: ay hija nos apena mucho pero parese que no lo encontraremos, ves te lo dijimos ese chico no te convenia.

Sam: ya vasta, algo le debio aver pasado, el no es asi.

En eso entra el padre de danny con vlad, a lo que llega el asombro de sam, y sobre todo de maddie:

Jack fenton: parese que no hay ni rastro de danny, pero miren en el camino me encontre a mi Viejo amigo vlad, tal ves el nos allude a encontrarlo.

Maddie: lo dudo mucho.

Sam: concuerdo con usted.

Jazz: mama talves si nos allude a encontrarlo.

Sañor manson: si tal ves la chica tenga razon.

Una hora despues………..

Todos se encontravan reunidos de Nuevo, en aquella casa, todabia sin rastro del joven daniel, pero en eso entra vlad y les dice con una cara de desepcion, que era mas falsa que nada, maddie se le aserca y le dice en vos baja:

Madie: no se que es lo que te propongas vlad, pero lo averiguare.

Vlad: maddie, maddie, no me jusges solo quiero alludar.

Maddie: si como no.

Jack: y vien nos dijiste que ya savias algo de el.

Sam: si asi que able.

Vlad: pues de echo son malas noticias, el joven Daniel……esta muerto.

Ante la respuesta de vlad a sam se le se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas y dice llorando:

Sam: no eso no es cierto, danny no esta muerto, NO!

En eso jazz la abraza mientras tambien ella empieza a llorar.

Madie fenton: no mi niño , no esta muerto.

Vlad: se lo mucho que les duele la noticia pero uno de mis contactos me lo acaba de decir parese que encontraron un cuerpo con las mismas facciones de Daniel.

Jazz: no hermano….

Sam; no, NO! EL NO ESTA MUERTO, NO.

Ella empiesa al llorar, y la madre de danny la braza , pra consolarla:

Vlad: pero para que ustedes mismos lo comprueben tendran que acompañarme a reconocer el cuerpo.

Otras horas mas tarde…………

Se encontravan jack y maddie, junto con vlad, esperando a que les entregaran, el que segun era el cuerpo de danny, vlad les dice:

Vlad: ensegida regreso, no tardo.

El se va y al ver pasar a uno de los medicos se combierte en fantasma y se mete a su cuerpo, asi asiendose pasar por el, entra a un cuarto y saca un Camilla donde pone el robot de danny, y sale con el cubriendolo completamente con una sabana ( a que tranposo), sale de la habitacion y lo lleva asia los padres de danny, este les dice:

Vlad en el cuerpo del medico; disculpen ustedes son los señores fenton?

Jack fenton: si somos nosotros.

Maddie; es este?

A lo que el medico ( vlad) afirma con la cabeza, maddie se aserca y le quita lentamente la sabana, al descubrirlo se encuentran con la sorpresa de que era danny( auque todos sabemos que no lo es y es un truco de vlad jejejeje),

La madre de danny ante la sorpresa cominsa a llorar, mientras su esposo la abraza con fuersa, tambien soltando lagrimas de sus ojos, al salir del lugar, sam les dice con desesperacion:

Sam: por favor diganme que no era el.

Jazz: mama´ , papa que pasa?

Maddie fenton: sam, jasmine, danny…esta….esta…

Jac fenton: muerto danny ……esta muerto.

Ante la respuesta de sus padre jazz empiesa a llorar, y sam sin nada que decir tambien.

Jazz: no…..danny.

Sam; danny……

Mientras en la zona fantasma………

Danny se encontrava con el ahora nombrado escraps, tal aprecia que no podia dormir, se sentia muy solo:

Danny: saves ahora eres el unico amigo que me queda, me alegra que estes aqui, sabes me recuerdas la primra ves que bese sam, la primera ves que senti esos hermosos labios, la quiero tanto, pero mirame ahora, ya no esta a mi lado, y todo por mi culpa, me pregunto donde estara ahora…….

Al siguiente dia…….

Todos se encontravan de luto, asta los pares de danny( por raro que paresca), ellos vestian de negro, todos, al rededor de la tumba que segun era la de danny, al terminar sam se queda aldo de ella, jazz antes de irse le dice al abrazarla:

Jazz: se lo que sintes, lo se, y no es facil pero sabes que cuntas con migo cuando lo nesesites, sam, deverdad cuentas conmigo…..

Sam: gracias jazz, gracias por estar con migo….

Jazz; no tienes que agradeserme para eso somos amigas…..

Sam: si amigas…..

Jazz se va mientras sam se queda llorando y empiesa a cantar:

**Sam: Para Amarte necesito una razón,**

**y es dificil creer que no exista un más**

**que este amor...**

**Sobra tanto dentro de este corazón**

**y apesar de que dicen que los años**

**son sabios todavía se siente le dolor..**

**¿Por qué todo el tiempo que pase junto a ti,**

**dejo heridas hoy adentro de mi?**

**Y aprendí a quitarle al tiempo los segundos,**

**tu me hiciste ver el cielo más profundo,**

**junto a ti creo que aumente más de tres kilos**

**con tus tantos dulces besos repartidos**

**desarrolaste mi sentido del olfato,**

**y fue por ti que aprendi a querer los gatos,**

**despegaste del cemento mis zapatos**

**para escapr los dos volando un rato...**

**Pero olvidaste una final instruccion..**

**y es quen no se como vivir sin tu amor...**

**Y descubri lo que significa una rosa**

**me enseñaste a decir mentirosas**

**piadosas para poder verte a horas no adecuadas y**

**a remplazar palabras por miradas,**

**y fue por ti que escribí mas de cien canciones**

**y hasta perdoné tus equivocaciones..**

**Y conoci mas de mil formas de besar **

**y fue por ti que descubri lo que es amar...**

**lo que es amar..**

al terminar sam solo cae de rodillas frente la lapida, mientras el viento acariciaba su suave cabello, y de sus ojos cae un lagrima, pero en eso tocker se acreca asia ella y la abrasa mientras sam se reconforta en los brazos de su amigo, y este le dice:

tocker: se lo que sintes sam, nada va ser igual sin el,yo tambien lo extraño.

Sam: tocker……gracias yo tanbien lo extraño..me prometio que nos casarimos y que jamas me dejaria sola..pero ahora es solo eso una promesa….

Tocker: danny…si tan solo estuvieras aqui…….

fin del capitulo

bueno espero que les alla gustado, me tarde un poco, pero bueno ya esta aqui, y gracias por sus mensajes , las canciones que puse fueron:

**me pregunto** de belanova, **rules** de shakira**, abrazame** de camila, y **para amarte **de shakira, bueno en el proximo capitulo, sera la boda de tocker, y ember se da cuenta de que danny esta triste asi que le propone que vaya ala boda de su mejor amigo, pero a tambien ira sam, gracias a que tocker la convenes que pasara?

Bueno nos vemos luego.

**Besos y abrazos:**

**La maga obscura ; )**


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno aqui ta el quinto capitulo, y es algodramatico y va a ber mucho llanto pero bueno jejeje tambien 3 personajes, pero bueno aqui les dejo el de uno que va a ser de los importantes:

**Nombre: edgar valdor / eric varquis**

**Edad: 19 años.**

**Papel en la historia: a pues es sorpresa jejeje sololes dire que se llam edgar pero oculta us udentidad con el nombre de eric, ya que es culpado por la muerte de su amada jejeje sorprais asi que lo demas lo aberiguan jejeje.**

Capitulo 5: EL ULTIMO ADIOS.

Un mes despues……….

Ya abia pasado un mes desde que se creia que danny avia muerto, para algunos ese dia se significaba un dia muy especia e importante, pero para otros solo lo veian como un dia mas, un dia mas el el que solo se veia tristesa y soledad….

Casa fenton:

Se encontrava la madre de danny sentada en el sillon de su casa, con unas fotografias en su mano de danny, ella solo arroja una lagrima de sus ojos, y dice con un suspiro:

Maddie fenton: mi niño., mi danny…..

Su marido se le acerca, la toma del hombro y le dice en un tono de tristesa:

Jack fenton: maddie yo…..

Pero ella solo quita de su hombro la mano de su esposo y le dice:

Maddie fenton: por fabor jack….no digas nada,.

Jack fenton: pero cariño…

Madie fenton: por fabor……. solo no digas nada…..

Ante la respuesta de su esposa, el solo retrocede un poco y baja la mirada, en eso baja de las escaleras jazmine vestida elegante, y le dice a sus padres:

Jazz: que pasa, por que estan asi?

Maddie fenton: no es nada hija no es nada……

Jazz: como si no los conociera lo suficiente como para saber que no pasa nada.

Jack: no en verdad no es nada.

Jazz: es por danny no es cierto?

En eso maddie suleta el llanto, y jack la abraza para consolarla:

Jazz: si, yo..tambien lo extraño mucho, pero danny nunca hubiera querido que tu y papa estubieran enojados y tristes.

Jack: cariño, jazz tiene razon, a nuestro hijo no le ubiera gustado vernos asi.

Maddie(llorando): es que…no puedo……

Jack: ya tranquila, y tu jazz adonde vas asi?

Jazz: crei que lo sabian?

Maddie; si a donde vas?

Jazz: que ustedes no iran?

Jack: si te preguntamos es por que no sabemos a donde.

Jazz: pues a la boda de tucker y Valerie recuerdan.

Maddie: no cariño, pero creo que ahora no, me siento muy triste y bueno no me guastaria ver a la póbre de esa chica sam quedodestrosada al saber la noticia.

Jazz: si es cierto casi ya no la veo, y creo que lo amaba demaciado y todabia esta muy dolida, y quien sabe talves tampoco ira.

Jack: si, me siento muy culpable de esto.

Maddie: y como no tu…tu eres uno de los responsables de que danny este muerto.

Jack: ¡¡no, yo no lo mate!.

Maddie: ¡¡¡pero si tu no hubieras peledo con los padres de sam el jamas abria huido, ¡¡¡¡y talbes el todabia estaria con nosotros.¡¡¡¡¡

Jazz: ya vasta los dos si tanto lo quieren saber los dos tubieron la culpa, tu papa´ por no apollar a danny, y tu mama por no aser nada, y saben que ahi ustedes si quieren ir a la boda de tucker y Valerie, pero yo si ire ya que danny lo ubiera querido, y es lo minimo que puedo aser asi que me voy se me ase tarde!

Ella toma su bolso y se va, mientras sus padres se quedan muy confundidos, pero no solo era tristesa en la casa fentom, tambien en la casa manson donde sam se encontraba destrozada por completo por la supuesta muerte de danny, casi no paresia la misma, y sus padres se enpesaban a preocupar sobre todo su abuela la que no soportaba verla tan triste:

Sam se encontraba en el balcon de su cuarto pensando en aquellos Buenos momentos que abia pasado con danny, cada uno le dolia muy dentro de su corazón, muchas veses abia pensado en acabar con todo eso que la lastimaba, y entrar en un profundo sueño para estar cerca de su danny, pero no lo abia echo por cobardia, o por que su abuela la asia entrar en razon, hoy era el dia de la boda de su mejor amigo pero no iria estaba muy triste como para ver como su amigo tucker unia su vida con Valerie, y ella no estaria con danny, y que aquella promesa de estar junto al altar con danny, era solo una promesa que jamas se aria realidad,jamas…..

Sam(en sus pensamientos): por que danny…por que me dejaste…como me gustaria estar contigo en este momento, te amo…. Por que te fuiste sin ninguna explicasion.

En eso entra la madre de sam:

Señora manson: cariño? Puedo pasar?

Sam: vete ya les dije dejnme sola.

Señora manson: como quieras, pero te recuerdo esta es mi casa, te guste o no y tendras que acoplarte a lo que tu padre y yo digamos señorita.

Sam! mama yo ya nos soy una niña y se lo que hago, pero no se por que mi padre y tu se la pasan asindome lavida miserable!

Señora manson: esta bien, te dejo sola si tanto lo deseas, pero solo queria informarte que vendran unas personas muy importantes mañana, y no quiero que te vean asi, entendiste.

Sam: pues si queiren conoserme tendran que aseptarme como soy.

Señora manson: si pero ellos traeran a su hijo y no se talvez el si te quiera de verdad y te de todo lo que nesecitas no como el tal Daniel fentom, ve te dejo, te lo dije que el no era…….

Sam: ¡¡¡¡ya vasta! ¡¡¡¡ danny me amba como yo a el, pero eso tu no lo entiendes y si huimos juntos fue para alejarnos de ti y de mi padre para vivir felices, pero ahora el ya no esta y tu no lo puedes remediar.! ¡¡¡¡ asi que sal de mi habitacion y dejame sola!

Esta entra en llanto y se recuesta en su cama boca abajo aferrada a la las sabanas sin parar de llorar, su madre solo las mira con tristesa y asombro:

Señora manson: yo..hija…lo siento….

Sam:¡¡¡¡¡ ya vete!

Esta sale de la habitacion de sam, mientras esta sige llorando.

**/Flashback/**

_**Sam: danny, eres tu?**_

_**Danny: si quien mas, toma prinsesa.**_

_**Sam: grasias es bellisima.**_

_**Sam: que es esto?**_

_**Sam: danny es hermoso pero y esto?**_

_**Danny: sam talves pienses que es demaciado pronto , pero la verdad es que me gusta estar a tu lado y no me gustara que me separaran de ti, por que yo quiero estar toda mi vida contigo, sam…….te quieres casar con migo?**_

_**Sam: pues….si es demaciado pronto, pero la verdad es que mi vida no estaria completa sin ti.**_

_**Danny; entonces te casas conmigo?**_

_**Sam:si danny me quiero casar contigo.**_

**/fin del flahback/**

Sam(llorando): por que, por que danny, por que te fuiste, por que no me llevaste contigo, por que……

En eso tocan la puerta, y sam solo alcanza a desir:

Sam! vallanse dejenme sola!

Abuela manson : sam puedo pasar?

Sam: abuela?

Abuela manson: sam yo se que en este momento estas muy dolida pero escuchame si?

Sam(secandose las lagrimas): si pasa.

Abuela manson: sabes que admiro la forma en la que tu y tus amigos se aventuran, y sobre todo el que allas huido con danny, fue muy lindo y ademas lo hisieron por su felicidad pero no me gusta verte asi, vamos ya no te dejes caer tu eres valiente y eso siempre lo tengo en mente.

Sam: si gracias lo tendre en mente, pero veniste a decirme solo eso?

Abuela de sam: jajajaj si esa es la sam que conosco, en verdad alguien vino a verte.

En eso se abre la puerta y entra tucker, mientras la abuela de sam antes de irse les dice:

Abuela de sam: bueno los dejo, nos vemos despues,(en voz vaja le dice a tucker)-aver si tu la puedes aser entrar en razon-.

Tucker: hola sam.

Sam: hola tucker, ase algunos dias que no te veia.

Tucker: si yo tampoco a ti, ya casi no sales, no sonrries, nisiquiera me as llamado, sam reacciona.

Sam: que, tu tambien veniste solo a decirme que tengo que aser.

Tucker: me sorperende tu siempre eres la que nos dices que tenemos que aser, y mas que nada te nesesito hoy, y sobre todo que no esta danny.

Sam: si pero ya lo dijiste no esta danny, y yo……

Sam entra en llanto de nuevo mientras tucker se sienta aldo de ella y la abraza, mientras empiesa a cantar:

**Tucker: Amiga,**

**perdona si hoy me meto en tu vida**

**pero te estoy sintiendo,**

**tan perdida,**

**sin recordar que todo terminó.**

**amiga,**

**bajó el telón que cierra**

**el fin del acto.**

**no aceptas que la historia**

**ha terminado.**

**de todo aquello nada te restó.**

**y el hombre**

**por quien te desesperas**

**y a quien llamas**

**aquel que siempre**

**buscas en tu cama**

**hace mucho tiempo**

**te olvidó**

**amiga,**

**remóntate tu vida urgentemente**

**el tiempo pasa**

**y un día de repente,**

**te ves llorando**

**el tiempo que pasó**

**sam: Amigo**

**yo te agradezco**

**por sufrir conmigo.**

**intento verme libre**

**y no consigo**

**él era tantas cosas para mí**

**a veces,**

**yo pienso tanto en ello**

**que me olvido.**

**que cualquier día pierdo**

**los sentidos**

**por no aceptar**

**que el sueño terminó.**

**si acaso**

**mi juventud perdiera**

**en este intento**

**en aguas de este llanto.**

**me perdonas**

**si guardo tu consejo sin oír**

**amigo**

**eres lo que más quiero y necesito**

**el aire que me falta y no respiro**

**ahogándome en silencio**

**si no está...**

**tucker: Amiga**

**si quieres desahogar, cuenta conmigo**

**y si quieres llorar, lloro contigo**

**amigo para todo**

**estoy aquí...**

**Amiga**

**Los dos: amigos….**

Tucker seca las lagrimas de sam, y sam con una sonrrisa le dice:

Sam: gracias, en verdad lo extraño.

Tucker: yo tambien lo extraño, ¡¡olle todabia tienes el anillo que te dio.!

Sam: si jamas lo e olvidado.

Tucker: tranquila ya veras que todo esto pasara, yo tambien lo extraño, recuerdas cuando lo alludabamos a capturar fantasmas?

Sam: si lo recuerdo muy bien, tambien cuando los tres saliamos a la hamburgesa apestosa y danny siempre andaba tras paulina.

Tucker y sam: y que simpre decian que terminarian(amos) juntos.

Sam: si, como me ubiera gustado que ubieran estado en lo correcto.

Tucker: el simpre te quiso y creme no le hubiera gustado verte triste.

Sam: si creo que si, el me prometio que nunca me abandonaria y ahora….

Tucker: pero el esta contigo jamas te a abandonado(ja si supieran)

Sam: si talves tengas razon, pero que estas asiendo aqui tenemos que llegar a tiempo a tu boda, si no ya conoses como es Valerie y es el dia mas importante de tu vida asi que tendremos que apurarnos.

Tucker: si es cierto bueno nos vemos, espero que asitas y ya seas la misma de siempre.

Sam: no te preocupes alli estare.

Mientras en la zona fantasma…….

Danny se encontraba con scraps jugando con su juguete, en eso el salta encima de el y lo empiesa a lamer, y danny solo se empesaba reir, pero scraps se echa a corer y danny lo persige, el pequeño se detiene frente a un papel que se encontraba flotando y empieza a ladrar:

Scrap: guau guau.

Danny: que es eso amigo?

Este la levanta y se da cunta de que es una foto de el con tucker y sam, . Este se sinta y comienza a llorar:

Danny: se me avia olvidado, hoy se supone es la boda de tucker, se lo prometi, porque prometi en vano ninguna de las promesas que ise las e cumplido y ahora …….

Ember: que pasa danny? Por que estas llorando?

Danny(secandose las lagrimas): no, nada ember.

Ember: no algo te pasa es por tu familia y tus amigos no es asi?

Danny: si los extraño mucho, quien sabe talbes esten muy preocupados de que mefui sin depedirme.

Ember: no se danny lo e estado pensando y bueno creo que me dijiste que hoy es la boda de tu amigo el de la computadora portatil no?

Danny: tucker si, pero no podre asistir.

Ember: pues …no me gusta verte asi…y bueno que tal si te dejara ir a la boda del tal tucker.

Danny: enserio?

Ember; si enserio, que dices?

Danny: no lo se talve sea mala idea ademas que alla desaparesido casi por un mes y derrepente apresca si de la nada.

Ember: si pero talves no debas ir como danny fentom, y asistir como danny phantom.

Danny: pues si tu lo aseptas…

Ember: porsupuesto, solo no lleges tarde.

Danny: gracias!

Danny la besa en una mejilla mientras ember se sonrroja esta con una llave en forma de nota musical le quita el anillo que no lo dejaba crusar ningun portal, y este se va, claro sin antes despedirse de ember y scraps.

Danny: no te preocupes regresare nos vemos luego.

Mientras Valerie se encontrava frente al espejo con su hemosos vestido blanco arreglandose para su gran boda:

Valerie: en verdad nunca pense que llegara este dia.

Padre de Valerie: si luces preciosa.

Valerie: papa?

Padre de Valerie: en verdad mi pequeña luces preciosa, el joven tocker es muy afortunado al tenerte.

Valerie: mas bien yo soy afortunada al tenerlo a mi lado.

Padre de Valerie: bueno sera mejor que siga areglando el auto y sera mejor que te apures si no se nos va aser tarde.

Valerie: si tienes razon.

Al salir su padre, Valerie toma de un cajon una de sus armas contra fantasmas:

Valerie: ase mucho que no veo a ese fantasma phantom pero para estar segura de que no me arruine el dia me llevare esta pequeña en caso de que se le ocurra aparecer.

Danny mientras iba volando a la boda de tocker, por una parte se sentia feliz de volver a ver a su familia y amigos, pero en su mente no dejaba de pensar en sam….

Danny: mi princesa tengo tantas ganas de volver a verte abrazarte , pero solo ….solo te puedo mirar de lejos, te extraño, extraño tus besos tus abrazos, tu hemosa sonrrisa, pero el solo pensar en ver tu Mirada triste y perdida me entristese, por que…..

Este arroja una lagrima de sus ojos , aterrisa y se combierte en humano de Nuevo, mientras por otro lado se encontraba sam caminado con un hermoso vestido color rojo que la asian lucir mas Hermosa de lo que ya era, pero eso a ella no le importba aun su Mirada lucia triste y sin esperanza solo se decia en su mente mientras corria una lagrima de sus ojos :

Sam:" prometiste que jamas me dejarias sola"

Llena de tristesa empieza a correr cubriendose las lagrimas de sus ojos, sin darse cuenta de que o quien estaba enfrente, asi que sam sin querer choca con danny y tropieza pero danny la alcanza a tomar del brazo:

Danny: disculpe se encuentra bien?

Sam: si…lo siento no me fige por donde iba y…..

En eso ella lo volta a ver mirandose fijamente a los ojos quedando sam un poco confundida pero lo reconoce al instante:

Sam: danny? Eres tu?

Danny: sam?

En eso las lagrias invaden a sam y se lanza a los brazos danny mientras danny tambien lleno de tristesa la abraza con fuerza como si de ello dependiera su vida, y sam le dice entre sollosos:

Sam: te extrañe danny, crei que estabas muerto.

Danny: yo tambien mi bella princesa, pero por fabor no llores,no me gusta verte triste.

Este saca de su bolsillo un pañuelo y se lo da esta lo toma y se seca sus lagrimas, estaba triste pero a la vez enojada , querai decirle y reclamarle tantas cosas pero se fijo de nuevo en su Mirada lucia triste talves no era el momento de preguntarle, pero danny para evadir el tema le dice :

Danny: me supongo por lo Linda que luces que vas a la boda de tocker y Valerie.

Sam: si tu tambien iras?

Danny: si parese que ya vamos tarde sera mejor que nos apresuremos.

Sam: si ya es tarde.

Danny va atras de un arbol y se transforma en fantasma de nuevo, despues toma a sam de la cintura asiendo que esta se sonrroje y se eleven en los cielos , los dos paresian contentos pero sus miradas todabia demostraban tritesa, pero en ese momento solo era para soñar de Nuevo:

Danny(en sus pensamientos): crei que amas te volvera a ver, mi sam, mi princesa lastiama que me tengo que ir como me gustaria que durara para simpre pero se lo prometi a ember y a scraps, te amo pero me tengo que ir por tu bien y por que no quiero perder mas, que tu amor.

Sam(en sus pensamientos): danny, tenias razon jamas me dejarias sola pero , por que por que me mentiste, yo te vi tu estabas muerto, no se que alla pasado pero no me gustaria separarme de ti de Nuevo, pero por que se que tu todabia me amas por que por que me dejaste…..

Al llegar a la boda danny se ase invisible y le dice sam:

Danny: lo siento me tengo que ir pero estare en ahi en la boda solo que no podran verme pero dile a tock que alegra estar en su boda y que espero que sea feliz con Valerie, y que jamas lo voy a olvidar, porfabor.

Sam: pero por que lo dices danny.

Pero esta al voltear, danny ya no estaba, etaba muy trite pensando en que no lo volveria a ver, arroja una lagrima de sus ojos, pero en eso danny invisible la abraza y sam al sentirlo solo se sinte un poco mas tranquila pero la jazz la ve y corre asia ella a lo que danny se va de inmediato.

Jazz: sam!1

Sam: jazz?

Jazz: si hola como estas? Ase dias que no te veo.

Sam: estoy bien, gracias.

Jazz: pero que pasa te sucede algo?

Sam: no es solo que crei que ……no nada olvidalo sera mejor nos apresuremos.

Mientras vald se entra en un callejon en donde 2 sombras aparentemente una era de una mujer y otra de un hombre:

Vlad: bien ya saven que aser el plan esta a la perfeccion.

: si no te preocupes ya nos encargaremos de la chica, en cuanto podamos acabaremos con ella y su familia.

Vlad: perfecto pero espero que sea lo mas pornto possible.

: pasiencia va a ser algo difisil convenserla, pero en cunato tengamos todo planeado esa misma noche la aniquilamos.

Vlad: pero recuerden lo mas pronto possible.

: nesesitamos dinero, y eso lo consegiremos asta quitarles todo a esa familia, y ya despues podremos matarlos pero mientras tendremos que esperar.

Vlad: no me importa lo que agan solo acaben con la chiquilla de una Buena vez.

: no se preocupes lo aremos.

En la boda………..

Tocker se encontraba ya en el altar con Valerie disiendo sus votos, y todos los veian con alegria pero sam se encontraba un poco distraida mirando casi a todos lados con la esperanza de ver a danny, y danny se encontraba invisible en la puerta del la iglesia, aunque tambien de vez en cuando mirando a sam, en eso el sin darse cuenta traspasa un poco la pared asuendo que este se caiga de frente y vuelve a ser visible.

Tucker: y con este anillo te pido……DANNY!

Valerie: danny?

Ante la respuesta de tucker todos voletan a ver a danny convertido en fantasma.

Danny: O.OU e….hola jejeje creo que llego un poco tarde e…. bueno… creo que mejor me voy por alla jejeje.

Pero al darse la vuelta Valerie saca el arma que tenia escondida y apuntandole le dice:

Valerie: a donde crees que vas, sabia que no tardarias para arruinarme este dia pero no no permitires que arruines mi vida denuevo, asi que acabare contigo de una ves por todas.

Danny: e.. no podemos discutirlo luego….jejeje

Papa de Valerie: Valerie! Baja el arma!

Danny: porafor Valerie baja el arma yo no tengo nada contra ti crème, en verdad.

Valerie: no te creo.

Sam: Valerie! No porfabor! No agas una tonteria!

Jazz: si Valerie porfabor baja el arma dejalo ir!

Valerie: no e esperado mucho para porfin acabar con el y no tender piedad.

Danny¨:valerie escuchalos.

Valerie: no esta vez.

Sam: danny vete!

En eso tocker le quita el arma a Valerie y le grita a danny:

Tucker: corre danny! Vete!

Valerie: tocker damela!

En eso danny se ase invisible y se va mientras jazz sale atras de el, ya afuera danny se esconde tras un arbol y se transforam en humano y jazz atras de le.

Jazz: danny!

Danny: jazz? Pero que…..

En eso jazz lo abrza con fuerza y llorando de alegria, ante esto danny danny solo sonrrie.

Jazz: danny crei que estabas muerto….me alegra que no, casi no lo puedo creer, pero estas bien, que ocurrio porque te fuiste yno nos dijiste nada?

Danny: me alegra verte jazz….ase tiempo que no te veia….

Jazz: pero respondeme que ocurre danny, no saves cuanto emos sufrido, cuanto a sufrido sam, que ocurre porfavor

Danny: si lo se…pero yo no puedo estar a su lado, no puedo….

Jazz: por que?

Danny: es algo difisil de creer pero….

Jazz: no importa dime que ocurre para eso soy tu hermana.

Zona fantasma……

Ember se encontraba sentada con escraps lansandole una vara a el pequeñin claro que su Mirada ddemostraba tristesa y procupacion.

Scraps: guau, guau.

Ember: toma ve por ella.

Desire: mira nadamas a quien tenemos aqui?

Ember: porfabor desire no estoy de humor.

Desire: que ocurre ya se te escapo el novio.

Ember: ya te dije que no es mi novio, es mi esposo y no se escapo yo lo deje ir pero me prometio que regresaria.

Desire: deberas que eres tonta, quien te garantisa que el regresara?

Ember: yo lo se por que confio en el I se que jamas me engañaria para irse.

Desire: aja deseguro el ya se a de aver encontrado a la chica gotica y se a de ver ido con ella.

Hermana dragon: ya dejala desire que no ves que la pobre esta preocupada y todabia la preocupas mas.

Desire: solo le digo lo que es , los hombres no sirven de nada, ve lo que te paso ember por uno.

Hermana dragon: ya desire.

Ember: porfabor chicas dejen de discutir tengo mejores cosas en que pensar.

Boda de tucker…..

Danny y jazz se encontraban sentados al pie de un arbol…

Danny:…….y es pore so que no puedo estar a su lado ni tampoco estar contigo o con papa y mama, entiendes pero porfabor no se lo digas a sam, se pondria triste y bueno tambien pensaria que soy untonto al querla proteger de esta forma.

Jazz: y… danny…no crees que sam esta muy triste y que eres un tonto al irte sin ninguna explicacion.

Danny: XP o creo que si tienes razon y me duele verla asi, como me gustaria estar en estos momentos con ella, pero no devo lo se.

Jazz: y te iras otraves sin darle alguna explicacion danny, todos sufrimos cuando supimosque estabas muerto sobretodo sam y crème tendra muchas dudas al ver que en relaidad estas vivo.

Danny: si lo se pero devo irme jazz, lo siento.

Jazz: y no regresaras?

Danny: no en verdad lo siento.

Los dos se abrazan, y jazz sin poderse contener empieza a llorar, lo que ase que danny no la deje de abrazar.

Jazz: pero papa y mama te an extrañado tanto al igual que yo danny, en verdad mi papa esta muy arrrepentido.

Danny: yo los quiero tanto y sobretodo los extraño pero entinde no puedo quedarme jazz.

Jazz: pero danny….

Danny: **Tengo que irme ya, abrázame.**

**nada más llegar te llamaré.**

**déjame marchar, no llores más. **

**túmbate otra vez, te dormirás.**

**Te he dejado atrás y pienso en ti**

**oigo "adiós amor" caer sobre mí.**

**quiero irme de allí, no puedo escapar.**

**necesito volverte a abrazar.**

**Ven, cálmate no llores más,**

**si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti,**

**que no me iré sin besar**

**una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar,**

**jazz: la vida viene y va y se va...**

**Salgo del portal, quiero morir.**

**tú en la habitación, llorando por mí.**

**Jazz: tú me has hecho tan feliz que siempre estaré**

**a tu lado, cuidando de ti.**

**Danny: Ven, cálmate no llores más,**

**si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti,**

**que no me iré sin besar**

**una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar,**

**la vida viene y va y se va...**

danny: tengo que ireme jazz…

Pero lo que danny no sabia es que sam lo estaba buscando, y al llegar a donde estaba danny y jazz abia ecuchadoloultimo que danny dijo, a lo que dice en tono de tristesa.

Sam: que significa danny? Te iras de Nuevo?

Danny: sam…yo..

Jazz: saben que major los dejo solos, te extrañare danny.

Jazz besa la mejilla de danny y se va pero sam estaba muy triste al igualque danny pero nesesitava una respuesta ante todo lo que abia pasado.

Sam: RESPONDEME DANIEL! POR QUE ESTAS ASIENDO ESTO!

Danny: sam….porfabor no me hagas esto.

Sam: QUE QUIERES DESIR! LA QUE MAS BIEN DEVERIA DE DESIR ESO SOY YO!

Danny: sam…lo lameto pero no…no puedo quedarme, porfaor sam no me digas mas, este no es el momento.

Sam: dime porfabor que ocurre porfabor.

Esta se lanza a sus brazos y empieza a llorar, a lo que danny mas causo tristesa y la abraza tiernamente.

Sam: porafor danny, se que pasa algo dimelo, danny porfabor….

Danny: yolo sineto sam…tengo que irme.

**Sam: Ven, acércate.**

**ven y abrázame.**

**vuelve a sonreír, a recordar parís,**

**a ser mi angustia.**

**déjame pasar una tarde más.**

**Dime dónde has ido,**

**dónde esperas en silencio, amigo.**

**quiero estar contigo y regalarte mi cariño,**

**darte un beso y ver tus ojos**

**disfrutando con los míos…**

**Danny: hasta siempre.**

**adiós, mi corazón.**

**Sam:Ven, te quiero hablar.**

**vuelve a caminar.**

**vamos a jugar al juego en el que yo era tu princesa.**

**ven, hazlo por mí.**

**vuelve siempre a mí.**

**Dime dónde has ido,**

**dónde esperas en silencio, amigo.**

**quiero estar contigo y regalarte mi cariño,**

**darte un beso y ver tus ojos**

**disfrutando con los míos..**

**Danny:hasta siempre.**

**adiós, mi corazón.**

**Sam:No hay un lugar que me haga olvidar**

**el tiempo que pasé andando por tus calles junto a ti.**

**ven, quiero saber por qué te fuiste sin mí**

**siempre tuve algo que contarte.**

**Dime dónde has ido,**

**dónde esperas en silencio, amigo.**

**quiero estar contigo y regalarte mi cariño,**

**darte un beso y ver tus ojos**

**disfrutando con los míos…**

**Danny: hasta siempre.**

**adiós, mi corazón,No hay nada que me haga olvidar.**

**el tiempo que ha pasado ya, no volverá.**

**no hay nada más...**

**adiós, mi corazón.**

Sam: danny!

Esta se lanza sus brazos sin dejar de llorar, y danny sin no poder contener mass us lagrimas tambien llora y la vuelve a abrazar.

Mientras en la zona fantasma….

Se encontrava ember, scraps, desire y la hermana dragon mirando a danny y sam con unn encantamiento de desire….

Desire: te lo dije ember.

Ember: no danny…

Hermana dragon( abrazando a ember): tranquile ember talves no es eso.

Ember: como…yo…soy una estupida.

Desire: nena…sera mejor que te apresures y tu misma veas que tengo razon.

Ember: desire tine razon ire alla en este momento…

Mientras con danny y sam….

Danny(en sus pensamientos): sam lo lamento no queria causarte este dolor y ahora….nunca me lo perdonare…nunca…

Danny: lo lamento sam pero no puedo estar a tu lado…porfabor no hagas esto mas difisil..

Sam: por que danny es acaso que ya no me amas?

Ante la pregunta danny solo la mira con tristesa y agacha la Mirada, pero ocurrio lo que mas temia,sam lo toma del rostro y lo mira a los ojos, los cuales Lucian tristes, al igual que los de ella que no paraba de llorar:

Sam: DANNY MIRAME!MIRAME ALOS OJOS!

Danny: O/O sam…

Sam: porfabor mirame alos ojos y dime que no me amas!

Danny: sam….yo…

El desvia la Mirada y le dice:

Danny: no puedo sam,no puedo, yo….yo…yo te amo, te amo sam con todo mi corazon jamas e dejado de amarte…pero yo no puedo estar a tu lado sam…no puedo…

Sam: danny porfabor no te vallas.

**Danny: Hoy rompo en llanto**

**Pues se que todo esta decidido**

**Te quiero tanto pero no es suficiente sentirlo**

**Hemos intentado seguir por seguir**

**Sin reconocer que ya no hay mas por hacer**

**Y hemos aceptado sufrir por sufrir**

**Sin querer creer**

**Querida después de romper**

**auque no soporte perderte**

**es inevitable nuestra separación**

**Y este no es momento para entender**

**Solo hay que aceptarlo pues lejos estamos mejor.**

Sam: por que danny, y todolo que paso no es nada, no fue nada, que pasa?

**De aquel amor tenemos solamente el recuerdo**

**Luna sin sol creí que se a quedado desierto**

**En ningún momento deje de sentir de sentirte a ti**

**Podremos sobrevivir este rompimiento se debe cumplir**

**por que hay que seguir**

**Querida después de partir auque no soporte Perderte es inevitable nuestra separación**

**Y este no es momento para entender**

**Solo hay que aceptarlo pues lejos estamos mejor**

**Y auque no soporte Perderte es inevitable**

**Nuestra separación**

**Y este no es momento para entender**

**Solo hay que aceptarlo pues lejos estamos mejor**

Danny se da la vuelta pero sam lo jala del brazo,y le dise acercandose a el:

Sam: te amo danny…

Ella le da un beso en los labios, este no se pudo resistir , le corresponde el beso y la toma de la cintura, lo que que no sabian era que ember acaba de llegar y los miraba detar de un arbol, ante este beso se medio rompe el echiso de la gitarra ( se medio rompe eee osea no deltodo XD).

Danny( en sus penasmientos): como me gustaria que esto durara para simpre, pero tengo que irme.

Danny se separa de sam, y con un un beso en la frente de la chica se despide:

Sam: danny…

Danny: sam devo irme.

Ember: no puedo creerlo Daniel, confie en ti y….y…

Danny: ember? Espera dejame explicarte.

Ember: pero si esta claro, me viste la cara de tonta de a si encuantome libere me ire con Samantha, sere algo distraida pero no soy estupida.

Sam: danny que esta pasando aqui, o mas bien que ase ella aqui?

Danny: sam dejame explicarte…yo…

Ember: el no tiene nada que explicarte chiquilla, asi que dejalo empas quieres…

Sam: Y QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES TU PARA PROHIBIRME VER A DANNY?

Ember: su esposa.

Sam solo se queda sin palabras mientras ember le enseña el anillo en su mano.

Danny: sam…yo…te lo puedo explicar…

Sam: no….NO!

Danny: espera yo te lo explicare sam!

Sam: no tu..tu me mentiste danny…

danny: sam...yo…te…

ember: lo sinto danny pero hora de irons infernaculo….

Ember le pone devuevo el anillo y al pronunciar esta palabra desaparesen, mientras sam solo se queda con una gran tristesa y a la ves enojo y se va llorando a todo lo que da.

Jazz: sam que ocurre… sam! Hay no…

Zona fantasma…..

Danny: pero como es que….

Ember: fasil el anilo que te abia puesto antes tiene un portal portatil que se activa con la palabra ifernaculo, pero ese no es el punto, porque…en verda soy una estupida nunca debia ver dejado que te fueras a la boda de a quien sabe quien ah…..

Desire: te lo dije.

Danny: te quieres callar no tienes nada mejor que aser?

Desire: e…no..jaja.

Danny( Mirada asesina)

Desire: uy la Mirada del joven Daniel ja esta bien me ire, pero en verdad piensalo ember el no vale la pena.

Ella se va pero ember super furiosa volta a ver adanny:

Ember: no puedo creerlo Daniel….

Danny: pero es que….

Ember: no puedo creerlo, confie en ti danny, en veradad confiaba en ti y ….te fuiste con esa . esa….

Danny: ya basta ember!

Ember: que me quieres desir con ya vasta.

Danny: pues que ya estoy arto de que simpre estes atras de mi como si fueras mi…ah…

Ember: que tu esposa? Eso es lo que te molesta que tu y yo estemos casados, danny…..que no me amas?

Danny: no ember no te amo, y jamas te amare entiendelo de una Buena ves, yo-no-te-amo, la unica mujer que esta en mi Corazon y amare por siempre es sam y ahora ella me odia y todo por….

ember solo agacha la cabeza y apretando los pueños le dise:

ember: y todo por que yo te arruine tu vida, no es asi? Si yo no me hubiera casado contigon tu ahora estarias feliz con sam y yo solo soy un estorbo en tu vida, danny….

Ella empiesa a llorar y danny al verla trata deconsolarla pero ella esta muy triste y furiosa.

Danny: ember…yo..no quise desir eso..yo…

Sam: vasta danny…largate… y dejame empaz….

Ella solo se va llorando de la habitacion.

Mientras en amity park…..

Sam solo corria con lagriams en sus ojos y un Corazon destrosado.

Sam(en sus pensamintos): por que danny….todo lo que me dijiste y me prometiste fue mentira….

_**/flash back/**_

_**danny: por que yo quiero estar toda mi vida contigo, sam…….te quieres casar con migo?**_

/ fin del flash back/

_**/flash back/**_

_**Danny: sabes sam eres muy especial para mi.**_

/ fin del flash back/

_**/flash back/**_

_**Danny: no te preocupes, nadie podra separnos, te lo prometo.**_

/ fin del flash back/

sam: primero lo de paulina, luego lo de Valerie y ahora esto, tu jamas me quisite..como pude ser tan siega…

esta se para en un parque, y comienza a cantar:

**sam: Entraste como un rayo de luz**

**como un aire encantador**

**liberaste con tu hechizo**

**a mi recluso corazon**

**tu dulcura corre por mis venas**

**crei en tu intencion**

**no pense que fuese un engaño**

**ni una mentira tu amor**

**Me dices que te esta llamando**

**te vas sin un adios**

**se muy bien que haras en sus brazos**

**dime que hago yo**

**Que hago con mis labios**

**si me ruegan tus besos**

**que hago con mis manos**

**cuando suplican tu regreso**

**que hago con mis noches**

**que hago con mis dias**

**que hago con tu escencia**

**que se aferra a la mia**

**Hablamos solo cuando puedes**

**te abrazo al esconder**

**que no haria para tenerte a mi lado al manecer**

**Mis amigos dicen que te olvide**

**que antes de ti no era igual**

**antes de ti mi vida no tenia sentido**

**antes de ti no sabia amar**

**Que hago con mis labios**

**si me ruegan tus besos**

**que hago con mis manos**

**cuando suplican tu regreso**

**que hago con mis noches**

**que hago con mis dias**

**que hago con tu escencia**

**que se aferra a la mia**

**dime que hago yo**

**Que hago con mis labios**

**si me ruegan tus besos**

**que hago con mis manos**

**cuando suplican tu regreso**

**que hago con mis noches**

**que hago con mis dias**

**que hago con tu escencia**

**que se aferra a la mia**

**dime que hago yo**

**que hago yo**

esta al terminar intenta suisidarse lansandose a la carretera pero antes de que lo haga un chico la detiene….

eric: señorita se encuentra usted bien?

Sam: suelteme porfabor.

eric: pero señorita usted pudo salir herida o pudo haber muerto.

Sam: si lo se eso era lo que queria aser.

eric: venga,este no es un buen lugar..

ellos se van a una banca del parque y el chico no dejaba de mirarla y le pregunta:

eric: no piense que soy un entrometido, pero porque quiso aser eso?

Sam: esque en verdad mi vida es un asco y ya no quiero vivir.

eric: pero porque dise eso en verdad creame tiene mucho por delante, ademas debe tener muchas personas que la apresian por que ase usted eso?

Sam: por que eso no es cierto no tengo a nadie y la unica persona que creia que me amaba me mintio, y….y es por eso que preferiria estar muerta….

Sam empiesa a llorar, el joven la abraza:

eric: por fabor no llore, no me gusta verla triste, sabe yo tambien algun tiempo pense lo mismo que a usted, crei que la vida no tenia ningun sentido.

Sam: pero por que que ocurrio, claro si lo puedo saber,

eric: ase algun tiempo yo estube comprometido pero un dia a ella la asecinaron.

Sam: o debio aver sido muy doloroso para usted, se lo que se sinte cuando la persona a la que amas muere, y…..

En eso ella se desmalla, y sobretodo el chico se preocupa por ella.

eric: señorita, esta usted bien, señorita responda!

Zona fantasma….

Ember (llorando): como puede ser tonta porque asepte, el…el..no me quiere y jamas me va a querer talves sea mala idea.

Ella toma su guitarra y empiesa a tocarla, en eso entra danny arrepentido de lo que dijo,( XD la verdad no del todo jeje):

Danny: ember…

Ember: que quieres?

Danny: yo e..puedo pasar?

Ember: si quieres.

Danny: ember…yo…queria pedirte una disculpa en verdad siento lo que dije y bueno no queria aserte sentir mal.

Ember: esta bien, te perdono.

Danny: y que ases.

Ember: toco mi guitarra.

Danny: que lindo se olle.

Ember: es una cansion deprimente.

Danny: O.OU bueno pero se olle bien.

Ember: esta bien grasias.

Danny: y por que tienes esas amigas tan chismosas (XD)

Ember: jaja por que son las unicas que mejor me pude encontrar. ( XD)

Danny: O.OU ya veo.

Ember: quieres salir?

Danny: por supuesto.

A la mañana siguiente en la casa manson…..

Sam despierta,con un rayo de solque cae en su habitación, cundo sus padres abren la ventana.

Sam: ahh, pero que rayos, que no entienden que soy una criatura de la noche?

Señora manson: que bueno que despiertas cariño.

Sam: pero que paso?

Señora manson: te desmallaste cundo venias de regreso de la boda de tu amigo tocker, y un chico muy amablemente te trajo a casa.

Sam: a si? Ay me duele un poco la cabeza..

Señor manson: sera mejor que se apuren pronto llegaran las vistas.

Sam: a los amigos que me dijieron aller?

Señor manson: si samantha pero sera mejor que te apresures.

En eso tocan la puerta.

Señora manson: deben ser ellos, presurate tesoro y preocura vestirte desentemente, y de la clase que tines no como te acostumbras vestir, de echo te compre este vestido,noes lindo?

Ella le enseña el bestido, era color rosado con blanco.

Sam: grasias ya se pueden ir.

Ellos salen y sam saca de debajo de su cama un bote de pintura en aerosol de color negro y lo pinta:

Sam: bueno..al menos este vestido luce ahora mejor, danny….pero quien abra sido el chico que me trajo? Hay la verdad no me acuerdo.

Señora manson: ¡! Sam ya estas lista baja porfabor!

Sam: ¡! Ya voy!

Sam se pone el bestido (ya arreglado), y baja las ascaleras ahí se encontraba su mama, su papap y la supuesta familia que venia de visita:

Sam: si que ocurre?

Señora manson: mira tesoro ellos son la familia varquis la que te dije que vendria, bueno ella es mi hija samantha.

Pero sam en eso recordo a aquel chico que la abia alludado y se queda mirando fijamente a el joven que tal paresia era el hijo de esa familia, y dise algo desconsertada:

Sam: olle creo que te conosco no eres el chico que me ayudo aller en parque?

Chico: espera si ahora recuerdo todo no se en donde tengo la cabeza, veo que ya estas mejor .

Sam: grasias.

Señora varquis: bueno tal aprese que ya se conosen, eso es mejor que nada.

Señor manson: si muy bueno creo que ahora si podremos aser la boda.

Sam y el chico: QUE?

Señora manson: si no te abi dicho? Ya que como el joven daniel esta muerto pues seria bueno que te casaras con alguien que en verdad valiera la pena y te diera todo lo que nesesitas, asi que llegamos a un acuerdo y te casaras con con su hijo eric.

Sam: que? Ya les he dicho varias veses que no se metan en mi vida y que no desidan por mi!

Abuela manson: si esto es un cruel, mi sam debe ser libre vivir su vida no pueden obligarla casarse a la fuerza, no cren que devieron pedirle su opinion primero a sam y ademas saben que ella a sufrido mucho por danny y ustedes no pueden comprenderlo que les pasa!1

Señor varquis: pero ya aviamos llegado a un acuerdo y ademas eric esta encantado en casarse con samantha no es asi tesoro.

Eric: e…pues..no..se…

En eso la madre de eric le lansa una mirada amenasadora que ase que eric se ponga algo nervioso y asepte casarse con sam:

Eric: e…jejeje…si claro que…e..esdesir…me encataria casarme contigo samantha, si quires…

Señora manson: ves tesoro, que dises te quieres casar con eric?

Sam: e…pues..yo…

En eso llegan varios recuerdos a la mente de sam:

_**/flash back/**_

**Danny: y ten eso siempre en mente yo jamas te dejare sola.**

/ fin del flash back/

Sam: yo…

_**/flash back/**_

_**MI LINDA PRINCESA SAM:**_

_**Perdoname pero me tengo que ir, decidi no despertarte para no aser este adios tan doloroso, pero creo que es tiempo de irme lo siento, ero recuerda que siempre estaras en mi Corazon, mi bella pricesa de la noche, recuerda siempre lo mucho que te amo, disculpame adios……**_

_**DANNY.**_

/ fin del flash back/

Sam: eric yo…

_**/flash back/**_

**Vlad: pues de echo son malas noticias, el joven Daniel……esta muerto**

/ fin del flash back/

_**/flash back/**_

**Danny: yolo sineto sam…tengo que irme.**

/ fin del flash back/

Ella baja la Mirada y con algunas lagrimas aprieta el puño.

Sam: yo…yo…

Señora manson: si o no Samantha?

_**/flash back/**_

**Sam: Y QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES TU PARA PROHIBIRME VER A DANNY?**

**Ember: su esposa.**

/ fin del flash back/

Sam: yo…si…si si quiero casarme contigo eric.

Abuela manson: que!

Señor manson: asta que razonas sam.

Eric: estas segura?

Sam: si eric estoy segura….ahora si me disculpan estare en mi habitacion…

Ella se va llorando a su cuarto, mientras todos celebravan ( XD a por dios que les pasa)

Ella entra a su cuerto y sale al balcon donde ella no para de llorar y los recuerdos sigen invadiendo su mente:

_**/flash back/**_

**Sam: DANNY MIRAME!MIRAME ALOS OJOS! **

**Danny: O/O sam…**

**Sam: porfabor mirame alos ojos y dime que no me amas!**

**Danny: sam….yo…**

**Danny: no puedo sam,no puedo, yo….yo…yo te amo, te amo sam con todo mi corazon jamas e dejado de amarte…pero yo no puedo estar a tu lado sam…no puedo…**

**Sam: danny porfabor no te vallas.**

/ fin del flash back/

Sam: danny…talves..talves esto sea lo mejor …talves sea mejor que te olvide….

En eso entra eric y sam seca sus lagrimas:

Eric: e…. puedo pasar?

Sam: si pasa….

Eric: e pues….tal parese que tu y yo estaremos…e….ca….

Sam: casados…si …

Eric. Pero cres que esto sea lo mejor?

Sam: si yo estoy segura.

Eric: bueno Samantha verdad?

Sam. Si soy Samantha manson.

Eric( estrechando sus manos): yo soy ed….jejej quiero desir soy eric varquis.

Sam: que gusto conoserte eric.

Eric: a mi tambien Samantha

Sam: sabes puedes desirme solo sam

Eric: estabien sam.

Señora varkis: eric podria bajar un momento!

Eric: si ensegida voy!

Sam. Creo que te llaman.

Eric: si no tardo.

Sam: esta bien.

Meintras eric salia del la habitacios sam miraba el cielo en el balcon, mientras el viento acarisiaba su cabello, y en sus penasmientos se desia:

Sam( en sus pensamientos): talves esto sea lo mejor danny, asi como tu desisdite casarte con ember, yo mecasare con eric…es un buen chico…cro que sera lo mejor…te amo…pero el destino nos separo….talves sea mejor este ultimo adios para los dos…si nuestro ultimo adios….( XD)

FIN…..

jejejej que dijieron aqui le va dejar, ya me ivan a matar verdad jejejeje, no jejejeje.

**Continuara…………..**

E…. ya ven esto nose acaba asta que se acaba jejejeje, ya mero se aserca el final eso si ya falta poquito bueno mas o menos jejeje XD, a ya me pase jejejeje, bueno pues las canciones que puse son: **amiga, **de yahir y yuridia, **adios, **de la oreja de van gogh, **pariz, **tambien es de la oreja de van gogh, **lejos estamos mejor, **de motel, y **que hago yo, **de ha-ash, jeje bueno son todas jejeje, y pa que se den una idea en le proximocapì pues sam esta en preparativos de su boda con eric mientras que ember cada ves mas va perdiendo el encantamiento de la guitarra, y maddie deside salir por unos dias y pensar mejor las cosas y vlad aprobechandose de esto la invita a quedarse en sus Castillo, sin saber madie lo que le espera, el secreto de danny peligra XD jejeeje, grasias a **dollisapi**, **girlgotich**, y a todos los que se an interesado por el fic T.T grasias me sen felis T.T lloro de felizidad jejejej bueno chocolates para todos jejeje, perdonenme pro el retraso estube ocupada jejej con mi fic de fop jejeje pero ya prometo actualisar lo ams pronto possible el fic , y por cierto si alguien me puede decir como se llama la fantasma que se transforma en dragon esque una amiga me dijo que se llamaba hermana dragon pero no se XD me confundo plesse se los agradesere , y disculpen mi ortografia esque laverda esto no se me da y mi comp. Ya no da pa mas XD jejeje, nos vemos.

Besos y abrazos:

Isis wanda :) (antes maga obscura).


End file.
